Bis in alle Ewigkeit
by SimonStardust
Summary: Mihawk bekommt unliebsamen Besuch und Shanks wagt es, ein uraltes Geheimnis aufzudecken, von dem er vielleicht besser die Finger hätte lassen sollen... Pairing: Mihawk x Shanks (mit nem Tick Fantasy, würd ich sagen ;) Aber wer schon andere meiner Geschichten gelesen hat, weiß ja, dass ich nicht ganz richtig im Kopf bin XD)
1. Chapter 1

**Bis in alle Ewigkeit**

Mir bereitete es bei Weitem kein Wohlbehagen, als ich aus dem Fenster hinaus zur Küste hinabblickte. Ich kannte das Schiff, welches dort vor Anker lag, ebenso wie seine Flagge. Dieser Besuch würde sich nicht von ein paar dahergelaufenen Affenbiestern aufhalten lassen, so viel war gewiss. Ungewiss hingegen war die Absicht, mit der es den Roten hierher verschlagen hatte. Er war einer der vier Kaiser, ich gehörte zu den sieben Samurai; für gewöhnlich gingen wir uns aus dem Weg und ließen uns auch nur ungern in eine Sache verwickeln, mit der der andere bereits zu tun hatte. Was, zum Teufel also, trieb ihn zu mir nach Kuraigana?

_Neugierde_, war das einzige, was mir einfiel, _Oder er will mich einfach nur ärgern. Sähe ihm ähnlich._

Mit einem ungeduldigen Schnauben klappte ich den Roman zu, in dem ich bis eben noch gelesen hatte, und legte ihn vor mir auf die ebenhölzerne Tischplatte. Ich erhob mich und schob dabei den hohen Lehnsessel zurück. Es wäre sinnlos, vorzutäuschen, ich sei nicht zu Hause. Immerhin war er kein dahergelaufener Landstreicher (selbst wenn sein Äußeres sehr dafür sprach) und würde einen solch billigen Trick ohne Weiteres durchschauen. Auf einen allzu herzlichen Empfang hingegen durfte er auch nicht hoffen. Ich würde ihm einzig und alleine das bieten, was ihm gebührte.

_Und selbst das ist noch zu gut für ihn_, dachte ich grimmig, während ich in die Ärmel meines Mantels schlüpfte. Dazu Hut und Schwert und schon war ich bereit, dem Eindringling gegenüber zu treten.

Als handelte es sich um eine Verabredung, war auch genau in diesem Moment von unten aus der Eingangshalle das unliebsame Krachen des Türklopfers zu vernehmen. Ich setzte meinen kältesten Blick auf und rauschte mit unheilvoll wehendem Mantel die vielen Stufen hinab. Nicht zu schnell allerdings – wer ungebeten und noch dazu ungeladen war, der würde sich auch nicht beschweren, wenn ich ihn warten ließ. Letztendlich kam ich dann aber doch bei der hohen Eingangspforte meines Schlosses an. Ich biss noch einmal kiefermahlend die Zähne aufeinander und schlug wenig begeistert die Augen zu. Dann jedoch öffnete ich die Flügeltüren mit einem Ruck.

»Hi, Falkenauge, wie geht's?«

Shanks grinste mich breit an. Alles, was er dafür zurückbekam, war ein bitterböses und zu Tode gelangweiltes Stieren meinerseits.

»Es ging ganz gut, bis du aufgekreuzt bist«, antwortete ich wahrheitsgemäß.

»Oh, das tut mir aber Leid«, grinste er fröhlich weiter, »Soll ich wieder gehen?«

»Du tust es ja doch nicht«, seufzte ich und ging bei Seite, um ihm Einlass zu gewähren. Umso mehr ich mich den vorherrschenden Umständen fügte, desto schneller würde ich auch wieder meine Ruhe haben.

»Kannst du gar nicht wissen«, feixte Shanks währenddessen und die Türen fielen hinter ihm zu, »Aber immerhin bin ich jetzt drin.«

»Was willst du?«, stellte ich ihn ohne Umschweife zur Rede. Ich hatte keine Lust, mit ihm noch mehr meiner Zeit zu vergeuden.

»Nachforschungen anstellen«, antwortete er geradeheraus. Nur, um dann gleich mit einer Art belustigter Überraschung zu rufen: »Nein, pfui, Mihawk! Schäm dich! Einen Gast bewaffnet zu empfangen!«

»Du bist nicht mein Gast«, stellte ich mit eisiger Stimme klar, »Wenn überhaupt, dann bist du mein Feind. Also noch einmal: Was willst du hier?«

»Nachforschungen anstellen. Hab ich doch schon gesagt. Außerdem waren wir gerade auf Durchreise. Da hab ich mir gedacht, ich geh dich in deinem neuen Heim ein wenig besuchen. Hier, das ist für dich; ein kleines Gastgeschenk sozusagen.«

Ich bekam einen hässlichen Blumentopf mit einer noch viel hässlicheren Pflanze darin in die Hand gedrückt.

»Eine Buntnessel«, verriet Shanks mit zufriedenem Lächeln, »Ein wenig Farbe im Haus kann nie schaden. Besonders hier nicht.«

Er machte eine ausladende Geste, dann spazierte er wohlgemut die Eingangshalle entlang auf die Treppe ins obere Stockwerk zu.

»Jetzt gehst du zu weit, Rothaar!«, donnerte ich, der ich meine vorübergehende Sprachlosigkeit besiegt hatte, »Du kannst meinetwegen meine friedlichen Abendstunden stören, dich selbst einladen, mich über alles ausfragen, was ich mir je an Wissen angeeignet habe, und mir unnützen Plunder mitbringen! Aber dich hier benehmen, als seist du zu Hause, das kannst du nicht!«

Meine Stimme verklang mit leisem Echohall in den alten Gemäuern, woraufhin Shanks doch tatsächlich am unteren Treppenabsatz stehen blieb. Er wandte sich um, mit einemmal todernst, und schickte einen Blick in meine Richtung, der es durchaus in sich hatte. Mich jedoch in keinster Weise berührte. Stattdessen starrte ich ebenso durchdringend zurück. Fast eine geschlagene Minute verharrten wir auf diese Weise, ohne auch nur mit der Wimper zu zucken.

Shanks war derjenige, der zuerst nachgab. Er senkte lächelnd die Augenlider, schließlich meinte er: »Ich war leichtsinnig, zu glauben, mein Haki könne irgendetwas gegen dich ausrichten. Nicht wahr, Falkenauge?«

Langsam schritt er zurück dorthin, wo ich immer noch wie angewurzelt dastand und keine Miene verzog.

»Du bist nicht mit der Absicht zu mir gekommen, gegen mich zu kämpfen«, bremste ich die aufkeimende Gefechtslaune aus, »Das würdest du ebenso wie ich niemals wagen.«

»Natürlich nicht«, antwortete er, »Aber ich hab dir doch schon mehrmals gesagt, dass ich hier bin, um Nachforschungen anzustellen.«

»Nachforschungen?«, ging ich endlich auf seine Forderung ein. Welches Wissen konnte ich seiner Meinung nach besitzen, das ihm von Nutzen war? Ihn konnte doch nicht der Krieg interessieren, der auf dieser Insel vor über einem Jahr noch getobt hatte?

»Ja, Nachforschungen«, wiederholte er mit seinem unverfälschten Lächeln im Gesicht, »Dich betreffend.«

_Mich?!_

Wie vom Donner gerührt starrte ich Shanks an, der nur zwei Schritte vor mir stand. Vieles hatte ich erwartet. Doch nichts so Persönliches.

»Was soll diese bodenlose Unverschämtheit?«, sagte ich nach einer Weile gefährlich leise und verengte meine Augen zu Schlitzen. Erfolgreich hatte Shanks wieder einmal bewiesen, dass er schlimmer war als sein Ruf: Unbekümmert, zielgerichtet, frech mit einer Portion unerhörtem Humor auf Kosten anderer Leute und doch zur rechten Zeit eine Autoritätsperson, der die Schwachen ohne zu fragen folgten.

»Die Leute reden, Mihawk«, antwortete er betont lässig, als wäre das Grund genug, mir auf die Nerven zu gehen, »Es bleibt nun mal nicht aus, dass gewisse Gerüchte kursieren, wenn man sich wie du auf eine einsame Insel in ein noch einsameres Schloss zurückzieht, eine Vorliebe für den gotischen Stil entwickelt hat und in der Öffentlichkeit stets darauf bedacht ist, seinen Mund nicht weiter aufzumachen als für ein paar herablassende Worte.«

»Worauf willst du hinaus?«

»Und, Mihawk«, überging er mich einfach, »Es heißt, du verführst... umm... Menschen. Ganz gleich, welchen Geschlechts.«

Daraufhin konnte ich ein belustigtes Kichern nicht unterdrücken. Allmählich dämmerte mir, worauf sich das hinauslief.

»Das heißt es auch von dir, Rothaar«, erwiderte ich mit dem Anflug eines überheblichen Lächelns, »Auf der gesamten Grand Line hinterlässt du gebrochene Herzen, so sagt man. Wusstest du das?«

»Möglich«, gab er zu und sah mich herausfordernd an, »Aber _meine_ Dates werden hinterher nicht als vermisst gemeldet und sind spurlos unauffindbar.«

_Also doch. Er ist __**deswegen**__ gekommen. Aber warum ihn das plötzlich so brennend interessiert...?_

»Willst du etwa meinen Keller nach Leichen durchstöbern?«, fragte ich mit gespielter Naivität in der Stimme. Wenn er etwas über mich wissen wollte, dann musste er die Sache schon auf den Punkt bringen.

»Das nicht gerade.«

»Dann sehe ich nicht ein, warum du noch länger in meiner Eingangshalle herumstehen solltest.«

Endlich stellte ich den unsäglichen Blumentopf auf das hinter mir gelegene Sims und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Shanks sah ich dabei von oben herab an. Eigentlich gefiel es mir ganz und gar nicht, dass er hier herumschnüffelte. Was auch immer er zu ahnen glaubte, war mein Geheimnis und hatte es nach Möglichkeit auch zu bleiben.

»Du weißt nicht, was das für Gerüchte sind, die man sich über dich erzählt, oder?«, führte Shanks das Gespräch fort und sein Blick wurde eindringlicher.

»Nein, weiß ich nicht«, log ich, »Aber du wirst mich bestimmt nicht in Unkenntnis lassen. Also los, sag schon an!«

Shanks seufzte grinsend auf und schüttelte den Kopf, als glaubte er seinen nächsten Worten selbst nicht so recht.

»Was sie sagen, Mihawk, ist, dass – oh, bitte halte mich nicht für leichtgläubig, ich weiß sehr wohl selbst, wie bescheuert sich das anhört – aber... sie sagen, du seist ein... Haha, das ist so dämlich! Sie sagen, du seist ein Vampir.«

Er versuchte mich ernst anzusehen, wobei ihn aber unterdrücktes Gelächter schüttelte. Meine Vermutungen erwiesen sich hiermit jedoch als bestätigt. Ich lachte kein bisschen.

»Und wenn dem so wäre, Shanks? Was dann?«

»Nein, komm, hör schon auf!«, er hatte den Punkt erreicht, an dem er nicht mehr an sich halten konnte, und fiel fast vornüber vor Lachen, »Haha, was wenn...! Der war gut! Mihawk, du kannst echt geniale Witze machen, wenn du...!«

Angesichts meiner steinernen Miene hielt er auf einmal mitten in der Bewegung inne, dann richtete er sich langsam wieder auf. Ein wenig ungläubig sah er mich an.

»Mihawk?«

Es war das erste Mal, dass ich ihn erlebte, wie er kurz davor war, aus der Fassung zu geraten.

»Du willst mir doch nicht weismachen, dass du tatsächlich ein... ein **Vampir** bist?«, hakte er nach und konnte dabei die Unsicherheit nicht aus seiner Stimme verbannen.

»Weismachen will ich dir gar nichts«, entgegnete ich, »Wenn du zu mir gekommen bist, um genau das herauszufinden, musstest du doch auch einen Plan haben, _wie_ du das anstellen willst.«

»Oh, den hab ich. Sei ganz unbesorgt. Ich weiß nur nicht, ob er dir besonders gefallen wird.«

Rasch hatte er seine Selbstsicherheit wiedergewonnen und lächelte mich nun an, als hätte er in der Tat etwas ausgeheckt. Ich aber hielt weiterhin an meiner Devise fest, mich weitgehend unbeeindruckt zu zeigen.

»So? Was für ein Plan ist es denn?«

»Darf ich ehrlich sein?«

Er grinste mich aus geschlossenen Augen heraus an.

»Warum nicht?«, schnaubte ich. Mit seinem großspurigen Verhalten riskierte er auf die Dauer Kopf und Kragen.

»Sagen wir so«, offenbarte Shanks, »Ich habe vor, dich zu verführen.«

Der nächste Blick, den er mir daraufhin zuwarf, war ein geradezu diabolischer voller zügellosem Verlangen, den wohl nicht jeder zu Gesicht bekam. Shanks war also gekommen, um sich die Hörner abzustoßen. Interessant.

»Mich verführen?«, ich hob zweifelnd meine Augenbrauen, »Weißt du, Shanks, eigentlich bevorzuge ich mich selbst in der dominanten Rolle. Außerdem fühle ich mich von einarmigen Banditen nicht im Geringsten angezogen. Sonst vielleicht. Danke, aber ich lehne ab.«

Es war spannend, seine Reaktion zu beobachten. Natürlich hatte ich keine Sekunde daran geglaubt, ihn auf diese Weise loswerden zu können. Und so wie die Dinge standen, war mir auch nicht mehr wirklich viel daran gelegen. Schon mit etlichen hatte ich mein Bett geteilt, doch noch nie mit einem Mann von seinem Format. Das konnte unter Umständen ziemlich unterhaltsam werden.

»Ich dachte mir schon, dass du meinem Vorschlag nicht gerade zugetan bist«, sagte Shanks dazu bloß, »Besonders auf die Gefahr hin, ich könne etwas über dich in Erfahrung bringen, das du lieber geheim halten willst...«

»Tch. So viel Wirbel um gar nichts. Woher nimmst du die Gewissheit, dass ich etwas zu verbergen hätte? Du weißt doch sowieso schon all das, was man sich über mich erzählt. Reicht dir das nicht?«

Ich ließ die Arme sinken, die ich bisher verschränkt gehalten hatte. Eine gewisse Spannung in der Luft sagte mir, dass ich sie gleich aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach brauchen würde.

»Ich will nicht, dass mir etwas entgeht, Mihawk«, erwiderte Shanks, »So viel sollte dir klar sein.«

»Und dir sollte klar sein, dass du so leicht nicht an Informationen kommst.«

»Klingt, als ob sich unsere Interessen nur schwer vereinbaren ließen«, seufzte er, »Schade.«

Die Gleichgültigkeit, mit der er dies sagte, war ungefähr genauso gespielt wie meine Gelassenheit. Einige Sekunden lang durchbohrten wir uns gegenseitig mit stechenden Blicken. Dann meinte ich: »Und nun? Was hast du jetzt vor? Findest du nicht, dass du allmählich wieder verschwinden könntest?«

»Könnte ich«, erwiderte er und machte eine kaum merkliche Bewegung mit seiner Hand, die wohl jedem anderen entgangen wäre, »Aber ganz im Ernst: Plan B ist wohl angebrachter.«

Der darauf folgende Handlungsablauf war zu schnell für ein ungeschultes Auge. Mit einer Wucht, die die Luft um uns her zum Flimmern brachte, prallten unsere Klingen aufeinander.

Einmal...,

...zweimal...,

...dreimal.

Keiner von uns gab sich die kleinste Blöße und alle beide legten wir die gesamte Fülle unserer Kraft und Macht in jeden einzelnen Schlag. Einem mächtigeren Gegner hatten weder ich noch mein Schwert je zuvor die Stirn geboten.

Ein klirrendes Scheppern war, was nach kürzester Zeit folgte. Die Hitze des Gefechts war zu viel für zwei stählerne Klingen, deren Besitzer weit mehr trieb als nur der Drang, der Sieger in diesem Duell sein zu wollen.

»Du bist entwaffnet«, stellte Shanks mit einem schwächlichen Grinsen fest, während sein Blick mich jedoch nicht fixierte, sondern immer wieder zu einem Punkt links von mir huschte.

»Ebenso wie du«, hielt ich ihm entgegen und machte bewusst einen Schritt in die Richtung, in die er blickte. Nicht, dass ich mich dazu herablassen würde, mit seiner Waffe zu kämpfen. Zurückholen sollte er sie sich aber auch nicht mehr.

»War das also dein glorreicher Plan B?«, fuhr ich fort, »Dass wir beide unbewaffnet dastehen?«

Innerlich war ich noch immer angespannt, um im richtigen Moment mein Schwert wieder aufzunehmen. Doch auch Shanks war nicht so dumm, das zuzulassen.

»Ich wollte etwas über dich herausfinden, oder?«, antwortete er, »Eine alte Weisheit, die ich nur unterstützen kann, besagt, dass man jemanden erst dann wirklich kennt, wenn man gegen ihn gekämpft hat.«

»Dasselbe Sprichwort existiert auch in Verbindung mit Sex.«

Ich sagte es eiskalt, doch irgendjemand musste ja damit anfangen, das Gespräch in die richtige Richtung zu lenken. Das Ziel unseres Kampfes war immerhin nie gewesen, den anderen zu besiegen. Andernfalls wäre ich durchaus noch zu weiteren Angriffen in der Lage gewesen.

»Soll das eine Einladung sein, Mihawk?«

Shanks' Grinsen wurde immer breiter, doch ich hob nur eine Augenbraue.

»Wenn das eine schon nicht funktioniert hat, so dachte ich, hast du vielleicht mit dem anderen etwas mehr Glück.«

»Nun also doch. Wie war das nochmal, dass du dich von einarmigen Banditen nicht im Geringsten angezogen fühlst?«

»Tch.«

Sollte er sich doch über mich und meinen Sinneswandel lustig machen – er würde noch früh genug merken, auf was er sich mit seinem bloßen Aufkreuzen eingelassen hatte. Ich gab meine mittlerweile überflüssige Gefechtsposition auf, dann schritt ich an Shanks vorbei, der mir misstrauisch hinterhersah. Er wollte wohl gewappnet sein, falls ich auch nur an mein Schwert dachte, das irgendwo neben ihm am Boden lag.

»Mach dich nicht lächerlich«, brummte ich und erreichte die Tür, die in die unteren Stockwerke führte, »Ich hätte es mir schon längst wiedergeholt, wenn mir ein Sieg über dich so wichtig wäre.«

Mit hoheitsvoller Miene öffnete ich die Tür.

»Nach dir, Shanks.«

»Da unten?«

Ich erntete einen ungläubigen Blick, doch wenigstens folgte Shanks meiner Einladung.

»Wo sonst?«, entgegnete ich, während die Tür mit lautem Krachen hinter mir zufiel und ich meinen Besuch die steinerne Treppe hinabgeleitete, welche nur vom schwachen Schein spärlich platzierter Fackeln erleuchtet wurde.

»Na, wenn einer so ein monströses Schloss hat, möchte man meinen, das Schlafzimmer wäre in einem attraktiveren Winkel gelegen. Und nicht...«, er suchte das richtige Wort, »Im Keller.«

»Vielleicht finde ich den Keller aber den attraktivsten Winkel für ein Schlafzimmer. Schon einmal darüber nachgedacht?«

Dass diese Worte von Shanks belächelt wurden, hatte ich schon fast erwartet. Natürlich fand er es außerordentlich komisch, dass ich – wie um die Gerüchte zu bestätigen – das Verhalten eines sehr klischeehaften Vampirs an den Tag legte. Er würde schon noch feststellen, wie viel davon Absicht war. Besonders, da wir rasch erreichten, was ich mein Schlafzimmer nannte, andere allerdings zurecht als Gruft bezeichnet hätten. Denn nicht nur, dass es sich hier um das dritte Untergeschoss handelte, welches eben genau aus diesem einen Zimmer bestand; mein Bett sprach ebenfalls Bände.

»Ein Sarg!«, Shanks sah mich vorwurfsvoll an und grinste, »Mihawk! Wenn du jetzt nicht mindestens _solche_ Hauer hast, dann bin ich aber enttäuscht!«

Noch immer war die Sache, in die er hineingeraten war, der größte Spaß für ihn. Obwohl die meisten anderen bei diesem Anblick bereits Panik oder eiskaltes Grauen überkommen hatte. Aber natürlich war er nicht irgendwer und hatte wohl schon so mancher Gefahr ins Auge geblickt. Sex in einem Sarg zu haben, erschien ihm ganz offensichtlich nur wie ein weiteres Abenteuer.

»Und du meinst, die Eckzähne alleine machen schon einen Vampir aus?«

Mit einer eleganten Bewegung streifte ich mir den Mantel von den Schultern und warf ihn achtlos bei Seite. Shanks verfuhr mit seinem Umhang ganz ähnlich, bevor er auf mich zutrat, meinen Unterkörper mit einem Ruck an den seinen presste und dann raunte: »Nicht unbedingt. Mir ist auch zu Ohren gekommen, Vampire seien unerhört gut im Bett.«

»Damit kann ich vielleicht dienen.«

Beide meiner Hände packten ihn vorne am Hemd, während unerwartete Schauer meinen Rücken hinabliefen. Ich war es gewohnt, dass sich bei mir eine erregte Reaktion erst relativ spät einstellte. Ein Meister der Selbstbeherrschung war ich, der den angestrebten Zeitpunkt hinauszögern konnte wie sonst niemand, den ich kannte. Gerne hätte ich Shanks damit gequält, dass ich bei ihm so viel auslöste und er sich abmühen musste, mich überhaupt so weit zu bekommen. So wie ich es mit jedem anderen bisher auch getan hatte. Doch er machte mir einen gewaltigen Strich durch die Rechnung, als sich seine Finger weiter hinab und in meine Hose hinein verirrten und dabei keinen Moment den Druck vernachlässigten, der mich unmissverständlich spüren ließ, welche Wirkung ich auf Shanks hatte.

»Bastard«, knurrte ich und zog ihn kurzerhand in den Sarg hinein. Dann knieten wir uns gegenüber, er halb über mir, und waren bereit, den in der Eingangshalle begonnen Kampf hier fortzusetzen. Irgendwie war das alles viel zu schnell von Statten gegangen.

»Sag bloß, ich bin zu heiß für dich?«, feixte Shanks mich an, konnte aber seinen schneller werdenden Atem nicht unterdrücken.

»Sei still! Einarmige Banditen haben bei mir nichts zu melden!«, zischte ich zurück, während ich ihm die Klamotten förmlich vom Leib riss, »Das einzige, was du gleich bist, das ist ein toter Mann!«

»Ach, ehrlich?«

Er lachte kurz auf, meine Drohung wie gehabt nicht ernst nehmend, dann schickte er sich tatsächlich an, mich auf seinen Schoß ziehen zu wollen. Das konnte nicht sein Ernst sein!

»Pfoten weg! Wir spielen hier nach meinen Regeln! Ich dachte, so viel wäre dir bewusst!«

»An Regeln konnte ich mich noch nie gut halten«, erwiderte er einfach und fuhr fort, mich mit geübtem Griff auszuziehen. Trotz der Tatsache, dass er nach wie vor nur einen Arm hatte. Fast hätte ich mir anmerken lassen, wie sehr er mich damit beeindruckte. Stattdessen machte ich jedoch lieber eine abfällige Bemerkung.

»Und jetzt? Was willst du jetzt, nachdem du mich ausgezogen hast? Du mit deinem Arm brächtest es noch nicht einmal fertig, eine Frau anständig flachzulegen.«

Durchdringend und von königlichem Blau durchbohrte mich sein Blick. Ich hatte ihn beleidigt, dessen war ich mir sehr wohl bewusst. Wenn er jetzt sauer war – umso besser. Doch die erwartete wütende Reaktion blieb aus. Er lächelte nur mitleidig, dann flüsterte er: »Du glaubst ernsthaft, ich würde es im Bett nicht mehr bringen?«

Mit genau dem richtigen Maß an Druck berührte er meinen Oberschenkel und ließ seine Finger langsam weiterwandern, bis er meinen Rücken umfassen konnte. Ich sog scharf Luft ein. Leugnen half zu diesem Zeitpunkt auch nichts mehr; Shanks war zu mehr fähig, als ich ihm zugetraut hatte.

»Das habe ich nicht gesagt...«, fing ich mit heiserer Stimme an, verstummte dann aber. Grund dafür war sein geschmeidiger Körper, der sich plötzlich so einvernehmend an mich drängte und mich in einer Flut aus Eindrücken zu ertränken drohte. Shanks berührte mich. Tief, tief unten. Gierig und doch meinen eigenen Hunger nach der süßen Sünde um ein Vielfaches steigernd. Rasch griff ich zu. Meine Hände umschlossen mit ganzer Kraft seine Schultern. Ich wollte nicht länger der einzige von uns beiden sein, der untätig still hielt. Und als ich ihn endlich eindringen ließ, saß ich auf ihm, mit ihm um die Oberhand ringend.

Mir entwich ein Keuchen, als mich das heiße, pulsierende Gefühl zu durchströmen begann, das von den steten Bewegungen ausging. Es kam selten vor, dass ich einen Mann an meiner Seite auf diese Weise gewähren ließ. Diesmal handelte es sich jedoch nicht einfach um irgendeinen, sondern um keinen geringeren als Shanks, diesen roten Teufel. Und er schien ganz genau zu wissen, wie ich es brauchte: Heftig, kräftezehrend und mit einer Intensität, an die der Kampfgeist in uns kaum mehr heranreichte. Wir trugen unser Duell ganz ohne Waffen und ohne Worte weiter aus. Wie in Trance, da keiner dem anderen den Sieg gönnen würde und sich unsere Bewegungen fließend einander anglichen. Er zuckte noch nicht einmal zusammen, als meine Lippen auf einmal seine schweißnasse Schulter berührten. Vorsichtig tastete ich mich voran, immer weiter zu seinem Hals hinauf. Der schwere Geruch, der von ihm ausging, ebenso wie der salzige Geschmack auf meiner Zunge, als ich mit ihr seine Haut ertastete, benebelten meine Sinne völlig. Zu dem bittersüßen Rhythmus unseres Machtspiels gesellte sich der seines Pulses hinzu. Seine Halsschlagader erbebte unter meinen Lippen, ebenso wie er selbst in mir erbebte.

_Du bist hier, um etwas über mich herauszufinden, nicht wahr?_

Unter seinem befriedigten Aufstöhnen versenkte ich die Zähne, die ich sehr wohl besaß, in dem sehnsüchtig wartenden Netz aus Kapillaren. Warme, meinen Heißhunger stillende Flüssigkeit quoll aus den Wunden hervor und rann meine gierige Kehle hinab. Shanks war wie ein nicht versiegender Brunnen für mich, an dem ich meinen aus den Tiefen der Nacht entsprungenen Durst stillen konnte. Blut war es schon immer gewesen, was mich zu meinen Eskapaden veranlasst hatte, und der Sex nur ein willkommenes Nebenprodukt. Nur diesmal war es ein wenig anders. Das Leben eines mächtigen Mannes lag in meinen Händen; ich konnte entscheiden, ob ich ihn verschonte oder seiner Herrschaft ein schmerzloses Ende bereitete, indem ich auch den letzten Tropfen Lebenssaft aus ihm heraussog.

»Uhh... Mihawk... bist du dann nicht endlich auch... so weit...?«

Es strengte ihn an, so schwach war er mittlerweile schon. Wenn ich jetzt nicht aufhörte, würde er es nicht überleben, mich verführt zu haben. Von Glück konnte er da reden, dass ich tatsächlich so weit war. Mit einem Keuchen zog ich meine Zähne aus seinem Hals und kostete diesen genüsslichen Moment aus. Eng an Shanks gepresst und mit dem Kopf immer noch über seiner blutüberströmten Schulter hatte ich das Gefühl, gerade von einem göttlichen Wesen genommen worden zu sein. Noch dazu, weil seine ungezogenen Finger weit an meiner Rückseite hinabgerutscht waren und dort in ungewisser Tiefe durch eine simple Berührung verdreifachten, was mich voller Lust durchzuckte. Für einen Normalsterblichen war Shanks unerwartet einfordernd und heißblütig, so viel wusste ich nun. Ihn umzubringen wäre eine schändliche Tat, die ich mir nie verzeihen würde.

Er löste sich schwer atmend von mir, dann tastete er nach seinem Hals. Selbstverständlich musste er etwas bemerkt haben, selbst wenn ihm mein Biss weniger Schmerzen denn erregende Gefühle beschert haben dürfte. Prüfend hob er seine Hand vor die Augen und starrte das an, was im spärlichen Licht der Fackeln dunkel und feucht glänzte. Eine ganze Weile dauerte es, bis er etwas sagte. Doch als er es tat, war er weder schockiert noch verwundert, sondern so kühl und gelassen wie ein Wissenschaftler, der eben eine erstaunliche Entdeckung gemacht hatte.

»Also doch. Die Gerüchte sind wahr.«

»Habe ich jemals etwas anderes behauptet?«

Nachdenklich schüttelte Shanks den Kopf, den Blick immer noch unverwandt auf das Blut an seinen Fingern geheftet. Mein Augenmerk hingegen galt viel mehr dem Blut, welches immer noch unaufhaltsam in rubinroten Tropfen seinen Hals hinabperlte. Ich beugte mich vor, um erneut meinen Mund um die Wunden zu schließen, doch Shanks hielt mich zurück.

»Meinst du nicht, dass du schon genug hast?«

Nicht wütend; eher, als wäre ich ein Kind, das er dabei erwischt hatte, wie es am Bonbonglas naschte.

»Willst du sterben?«, entgegnete ich und suchte den direkten Blickkontakt zu seinen tiefblauen Augen.

»Nein.«

»Das wirst du aber, wenn du mich nichts unternehmen lässt.«

Ein Zögern ging von ihm aus, doch letztendlich glaubte er mir und gab es auf, mich von sich wegschieben zu wollen. Schnell hatte ich ihn an mich herangezogen, um mit der Zunge den nicht nachlassenden Blutstrom aufzunehmen. Bei der Bissstelle angelangt fuhr ich ein paar Male mit ihr über die Wunden, sehr darauf bedacht, meinem Instinkt Widerstand zu leisten und die Zähne aus dem Spiel zu lassen. Meine Mühen zahlten sich aus, als schließlich die heilende Wirkung des Speichels in Kraft trat. Noch nie zuvor hatte ich eines meiner Opfer verschont und dann auch noch mit dem einzigen Mittel geheilt, das einen Vampirbiss versiegeln konnte; Shanks durfte sich wirklich glücklich schätzen.

»Das war alles?«

Zweifelnd sah er mich an, als ich meinen Kopf zurückzog, doch ich antwortete mit einem Nicken.

»Du bist der erste, der mich überlebt hat«, offenbarte ich ihm und ließ mich zurück in mein Kissen sinken. Dann blickte ich ihn an. Er befingerte immer noch die beiden Löcher in seinem Hals, als wäre ihm etwas unbehaglich dabei zu Mute, sich auf mein Wort verlassen zu müssen.

»Wie kommt's?«, fragte er, »War ich so gut, ja?«

Er schien sich mit den Umständen abgefunden zu haben und warf sich grinsend neben mich.

»Tot bist du gleich, wenn du nicht sofort damit aufhörst, ein Kompliment von mir abstauben zu wollen!«

Er war sowieso schon viel zu sehr von sich selbst überzeugt. Da brauchte ich nicht auch noch vor ihm zuzugeben, dass dies der beste Sex seit Jahrzehnten gewesen war.

»Ach, schade«, kicherte er, dann drehte er mir den Rücken zu, so dass ich nur sein kupferrotes Haar vor mir hatte. Meiner aufkeimenden Müdigkeit Folge leistend schloss ich den Sargdeckel über uns, dann legte ich Shanks einen Arm um. Bis zum Morgen würden wir unsere gegenseitige Nähe wohl noch genießen, egal, wie sehr wir uns für gewöhnlich mieden.

»Mihawk«, er griff nach meiner Hand und sprach dann etwas an, was ihm wohl schon länger im Kopf herumspukte, »Werde ich jetzt so wie du? Ich meine...«

»Nein. Konkurrenz von deiner Seite kann ich nicht gebrauchen.«

»Aber du wärst dazu in der Lage?«

»Wozu?«

»Na, jemanden zu einem von deiner Art zu machen.«

Ich seufzte kaum hörbar auf. Es gab da eine leise Ahnung in mir, was Shanks mit dieser Frage bezwecken wollte.

»Schlag dir das aus dem Kopf«, murrte ich, »Natürlich könnte ich; das ist eine Kleinigkeit. Aber dann hätte ich dich ja ewig am Hals.«

»Ha, ha, das will ich doch auch gar nicht!«, lachte er daraufhin und verblüffte mich damit ein bisschen, »Schön blöd wäre ich da! Alles in der Welt ist nun einmal dazu gemacht, um eines Tages zu sterben. Das ist der Lauf der Dinge und den will ich gar nicht ändern. Außerdem würden dann ja alle, die ich kenne, einfach so um mich herum wegsterben. Nein, nein, das lassen wir lieber. Der Tod kann auch ein Abenteuer sein.«

In sich hineinkichernd wühlte er sich tiefer in meine Umarmung, ohne zu wissen, dass er gerade einen empfindlichen Nerv bei mir getroffen hatte. Was er gesagt hatte, stimmte ohne jeden Zweifel – ewiges Leben war Segen und Fluch zugleich. Doch ich ließ mir gar nichts davon anmerken, sondern meinte nur herablassend: »Ja, alles außer mir ist dazu gemacht, eines Tages zu sterben. Da hast du wohl Recht.«

»Muss bitter sein. Aber du hast eh keine Freunde«, tönte es dumpf aus dem Kissen hervor. Frech wie er war, hatte Shanks natürlich wieder die Absicht meiner Worte verdreht wie es ihm passte.

»Sei still!«, zischte ich, »Sonst schmeiß ich dich raus!«

»Dann erzähl ich jedem, der es hören will, was du bist.«

»Das glaubt dir doch sowieso keiner.«

»Auch wieder wahr...«

Fast ein wenig enttäuscht verstummte er. Trotz handfester Beweise würde seine Geschichte über Falkenauge den fürchterlichen Vampir wie ein Märchen klingen. Insofern er an niemanden geriet, dem von Generation zu Generation uraltes Vampirjäger-Wissen weitergegeben worden war. Aber das brauchte ich Shanks ja nicht auf die Nase zu binden.

Mit leichtem Unbehagen schloss ich die Augen und drückte den warmen Körper neben mir fester an mich. So weit ich mich zurück erinnern konnte, hatte hier in meinem Sarg noch nie jemand außer mir übernachtet. Es war eine einmalige Situation und dass es sich ausgerechnet um Shanks handelte, der hier zufrieden an mich geschmiegt schlief, war noch verrückter.

_Es gibt für alles ein erstes Mal_, belehrte ich mich und brachte mich damit selbst zum Schmunzeln. Morgen früh würden wir ja sehen, wie schlimm es um meine Ehre tatsächlich stand. Spätestens dann, wenn ich mich dazu herabließ, Shanks ein Frühstück zu kochen.

* * *

Die Geschichte hätte einen um so vieles bedeutungsloseren Ausgang finden können, wenn Shanks anders gehandelt hätte. Wäre er bei mir geblieben, hätte sich nach einer kräftigenden Mahlzeit ordentlich von mir verabschiedet und mir versprochen, keiner Menschenseele von meiner wahren Identität zu berichten, dann hätte ich wohl keinen weiteren Gedanken an seinen Besuch mehr verschwendet. Doch genau so ein Verhalten passte nicht zu ihm. Er war einfach verschwunden, als ich am nächsten Morgen erwachte. Spurlos und ohne einen wirklich ersichtlichen Grund. Das einzige, was von seiner gestrigen Anwesenheit zeugte, war die Topfpflanze in der Eingangshalle und die Erschöpfung in all meinen Gliedern, die auch nach einer ausgiebigen Dusche nicht völlig von mir weichen wollte.

So kam es, dass ich im Licht der grau verhangenen Morgensonne auf einem der vielen Balkone stand und auf das Meer hinausblickte. Fluchtartig, so schien es, hatte das Schiff von Kuraigana abgelegt. Was mir einmal mehr zu denken gab, da Shanks der Kapitän war. Hatte ihn letztendlich doch wenigstens ein winzigkleiner Funke der Angst gepackt? Hatte er die in Trümmern liegende Insel und ihren verfluchten Herrscher aus Furcht vor selbigem verlassen? Oder war ich ihm schlicht und einfach nur unangenehm gewesen?

_Hättest du wohl gerne, Mihawk, was?_

Ein grimmiges Lächeln umspielte meine Lippen, während ich einen Schluck aus dem Weinglas in meiner Hand nahm, das gefüllt war mit einer verräterisch roten Flüssigkeit. Der wahre Grund für Shanks' plötzlichen Aufbruch erschien mir mit einemmal so offensichtlich und zum Greifen nahe. Gewohnheit war es gewesen. Die Gewohnheit, zurückzulassen und zu vergessen, womit er sich am Abend zuvor noch vergnügt hatte.

Meine Miene verfinsterte sich. Das würde ihm noch Leid tun. Meinetwegen verfuhr er so mit ahnungslosen Fischermädchen und Marine-Frischlingen, die in ihm die Liebe ihres Lebens sahen und nach seinem Verschwinden aus ihrer Welt am Boden zerstört waren, aber nicht mit mir. Sicher, eigentlich lag mir überhaupt nichts an ihm, doch hier ging es rein ums Prinzip: Mich konnte – nein, _durfte_ – niemand einfach abservieren, wann es ihm gerade passte. Dafür war ich zu mächtig und zu bedeutend und hatte zudem einen Ruf aufrecht zu erhalten.

Mit gefasstem Entschluss zog ich mich vom Balkon zurück und betrat das Zimmer, in welchem ich mich für gewöhnlich einkleidete. Ich würde Shanks einen Denkzettel verpassen, der ihm den Rest seines kurzen Lebens zur Hölle machte. Allein dieser Gedanke reichte aus, um mir eine bösartig gute Laune zu verschaffen, während ich das Glas auf dem Beistelltisch neben dem hohen Spiegel abstellte. Bedächtig tauschte ich den Morgenmantel gegen mein übliches viktorianisches Gewand. Mochten die Leute auch genau deswegen über mich tuscheln und flüstern – es war der einzige Stil, der meine Existenz ausreichend würdigte. Ich überprüfte mein eindrucksvolles ebenso wie einschüchterndes Spiegelbild, das mir streng entgegenblickte, dann nahm ich den letzten verbliebenen Schluck aus dem Weinglas. Keine zehn Minuten später hatte ich mit rauschendem Mantel das Schloss verlassen.

Die Humandrills saßen in sicherer Entfernung zu mir da und beobachteten jeden meiner Schritte zum Meer hinab aufmerksam. Diese sonst so aggressiven Affen hatten schon früh lernen müssen, dass mit mir nicht zu spaßen war. Da sich ihr Blut jedoch auch nicht als die allergrößte Delikatesse herausgestellt hatte, waren wir zu der stummen Übereinkunft gekommen, uns gegenseitig in Ruhe zu lassen. Was sie natürlich nicht davon abgehalten hatte, sich einige meiner Techniken anzueignen. Als echte Gegner waren sie von meiner Seite trotzdem nicht zu betrachten. Eine Technik alleine nützte immerhin nicht viel, wenn man sie ohne ausreichende Konzentration und Eleganz ausführte. Die Affen sahen nur die Bewegung, jedoch nicht das, was dahinter steckte.

»Glotzt ihr nur«, murmelte ich, während ich mein Schiff erreichte, »Ihr könnt euch noch nicht einmal annähernd vorstellen, wie zornig ich gerade bin.«

Ich machte das Tau los, dann nahm ich meinen Platz ein. Die Seefahrt war auf dieser Welt unerlässlich, wenn man von einem Ort zum nächsten gelangen wollte. Ein wenig schwarze Magie ermöglichte es einem jedoch, dies mit nur geringem Aufwand zu bewerkstelligen. Vorausgesetzt natürlich, man verfügte über diese Kräfte.

»Dieser Shanks«, knurrte ich, »Der wird schon bald sein blaues Wunder erleben. Und nichts kann ihn davor bewahren, sowahr ich Mihawk heiße.«

Von unsichtbaren Mächten getragen glitt das Boot auf die grauen Wellen hinaus. Der Himmel hatte sich zugezogen mit einer endlosen Wolkendecke und hinter mir wurde das düster auf seiner Anhöhe kauernde Schloss immer kleiner. Weit konnte Shanks noch nicht gekommen sein. Und selbst wenn: Was ich verfolgte, holte ich für gewöhnlich auch ein. Da halfen keine guten Windbedingungen und auch nicht die stärksten Männer an den tauglichsten Riemen. Sogar die Richtung war diesmal einfach für mich zu bestimmen. Die Bissspuren, die ich an Shanks' Hals hinterlassen hatte, waren wie ein Teil von mir, der nach mir rief. Und solange sie noch nicht vollständig verheilt und vernarbt waren, würden sie fortwährend den Aufenthaltsort meiner Beute preisgeben. Wie man es auch drehte und wendete: Für Shanks gab es kein Entrinnen.

* * *

Schon auf der nächsten kleineren Insel wurde ich fündig. Sie war nur bewohnt von einigen wenigen Bauern, Fischern und einer beachtlichen Anzahl an Schafen. Meine Besuche dort waren in den letzten Monaten seltener geworden, da man mich bereits mit großem Misstrauen beäugte, wenn ich auch nur in den Dörfern auftauchte. Verdenken konnte ich es den Einwohnern nicht; mir hatten sie die Knappheit an hübschen Frauen und jungen Männern zu verdanken. Selbst wenn sie keine Beweise dafür hatten, sie schienen die Wahrheit zu spüren wie eine Herde Wild, die gefangen war im Revier eines immer hungrigen Wolfsrudels.

Heute hatte ich jedoch gar keine Verwendung für minderwertige Beute. Das Blut eines Piratenkaisers war es, was mich anlockte. Eine Köstlichkeit, über die ich froh war, sie entdeckt zu haben. Die Bewohner des Dorfes, dessen Hauptstraße ich mit gewichtigen Schritten passierte, wussten dies aber natürlich nicht. Sie hielten sich bei meinem Anblick in den Schatten ihrer Häuser und beinahe konnte ich ihre stummen Gebete hören, mit denen sie mich weit fort wünschten. Fast hätte ich mich zu einem spöttischen Lächeln hinreißen lassen. Wenn sich mir nicht auf einmal die Präsenz, nach der ich suchte, geradezu aufgedrängt hätte.

_In der Taverne beim Feiern_, dachte ich gehässig und hielt auf das kleine, etwas schäbige Lokal zu, _Wo sonst? Immerhin handelt es sich hier um Shanks._

Als ich den Raum betrat, verstummten die Piraten einer nach dem anderen. Ein jedes Augenpaar verfolgte meinen Weg auf die Bar zu, wo Shanks nichtsahnend saß und dem Wirt eine wohl sehr erheiternde Geschichte erzählte. Letzterer war zum Zuhören allerdings kaum mehr in der Lage, da er viel zu beschäftigt damit war, mich nervös anzustarren und immer bleicher zu werden. Endlich stand ich schräg hinter Shanks, der kichernd mit dem Oberkörper über der Theke hing. Sein Vize hingegen schenkte mir nur einen kühlen Blick.

»...und deshalb!«, lachte Shanks der allgemeinen Stille zum Trotz weiter, »Deshalb sollte man niemals einem Fischmenschen Anti-Schuppen-Shampoo zum Geburtstag schenken! Ha, ha, ha! Anti-Schuppen-Shampoo! Hab ich nicht Recht, Mihawk!?«

Er sah auf und grinste mich dümmlich an. Dann erst schien ihm klar zu werden, was er gerade gesagt hatte.

»Mi-Mihawk?!«

Sein Grinsen verblasste und selbst wenn er alle anderen ringsum damit täuschen konnte, urplötzlich sehr ernst zu werden – ich wusste bereits bescheid. Niemand konnte seine Angst vor mir verbergen, wenn er sie wie einen betäubenden Geruch ausströmte.

»Was... tust du hier?«, fragte er, bemüht, eine ruhige Stimmlage beizubehalten.

»Ich habe mit dir ein Wörtchen zu reden«, erwiderte ich bestimmt, »Am besten unter vier Augen.«

Dies veranlasste den Vize dazu, abrupt aufzustehen. Er hatte wohl ganz recht bemerkt, welche Bedrohung ich unter Umständen darstellte. Shanks aber war bereit, sich seinem Schicksal widerstandslos zu fügen.

»Lass es gut sein, Ben. Setz dich wieder hin«, sagte er und winkte ab, »Wenn unser Besuch sich mit mir alleine unterhalten will, dann soll ihm nichts im Wege stehen.«

Mit einem tiefen Seufzen erhob er sich, dann meinte er an den Wirt gewandt: »Hast du ein freies Zimmer für uns? Dauert auch keine halbe Stunde.«

_Das werden wir schon noch sehen. So schnell lass ich dich nicht zurück zu deiner Feier._

»Aber, aber... natürlich!«, stammelte der Wirt, dessen Gesichtsfarbe einfach nicht zurückkehren wollte, und fummelte einen rostigen Schlüssel von seinem Gürtel. Er übergab ihn an Shanks, dann fügte er hastig hinzu: »Gleich die Treppe nach oben und dann links.«

Er deutete übereifrig auf eine Tür in der Nähe des Tresens, die in eine Art Hinterhaus führte, konnte jedoch nicht das Zittern überspielen, das seinen gesamten Körper schüttelte.

»Danke«, sagte Shanks mit einem Nicken, dann wandte er sich mir zu.

»Kommst du, du Quälgeist?«

Ich antwortete nicht, sondern ging nur mit einem missbilligenden Laut auf den Lippen voran. Shanks folgte mir, nach außen hin die Ruhe in Person. Was sich tief in seinem Innersten hingegen abspielte, war ganz gewiss alles andere als ruhig. Ich freute mich direkt darauf, dies genauer herauszufinden.

Oben in dem heruntergekommenen Zimmer angelangt, warf Shanks die Tür hinter sich zu, dann wirbelte er herum. Ich hatte mich auf der anderen Seite des hässlichen Bauernbettes postiert und die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt. Mit welchem Recht funkelte Shanks mich so feindselig an? Derjenige, der sich daneben benommen hatte, war _er_ gewesen.

»Sag mir eins, Mihawk!«, fauchte er seinem sonst so gelassenen Selbst zuwider handelnd, »Weshalb verfolgst du mich, machst mich vor meiner Mannschaft lächerlich und schleifst mich dann hierher?!«

»Ich habe dich weder lächerlich gemacht, noch stand dies in meinem Sinne«, entgegnete ich mit gefährlich leiser Stimme, »Meine Absicht ist einzig und alleine, dich für deine Ignoranz zu bestrafen.«

»Ignoranz?«

Seine Wut schlug in Fassungslosigkeit um. Natürlich war mir klar gewesen, dass er in seiner Tat nichts Verwerfliches sah. Er verfuhr nun einmal mit seinen Liebhabern genau auf diese Weise und dachte sich noch nicht einmal etwas dabei.

»Du warst einfach verschwunden«, zischte ich, »Obwohl ich dachte, meine Gastfreundschaft würde dir mehr bedeuten. Aber da hatte ich mich wohl geirrt. Abgehauen bist du. Wie eine dreckige, kleine Hure. Dass du nichts hast mitgehen lassen, grenzt an einem Wunder.«

»Ohoo!«, er grinste mich höhnisch an, »Kann der Herr es etwa nicht so gut vertragen, sitzen gelassen zu werden?! Lass mich raten: Du hast dich unsterblich in mich verliebt und willst mich für dich ganz alleine! Ist es nicht so?!«

Er wartete, jedoch nicht lange genug, dass ich eine Antwort geben konnte. Stattdessen hielt er mir einen völlig unnützen Vortrag.

»Dann lass dir eines gesagt sein: Denjenigen, der _mich_ im Zaum halten kann, den gibt es nicht! Ich bin gemacht, um zu lieben, aber nicht, um geliebt zu werden! Verstanden?! Außerdem bin ich verdammt nochmal ein Pirat und absolut niemandem und zu nichts verpflichtet, von meiner Mannschaft ganz abgesehen! Ich führe ein freies Leben und habe genau dann Spaß, wann ich will und mit wem es mir passt! Du glaubst doch nicht allen Ernstes, dass die Fesseln einer Partnerschaft auch nur annähernd attraktiv für mich wären?!«

Auf diesen Redeschwall hin gab ich nur ein ungeduldiges Schnauben von mir.

»Du hast nicht ganz begriffen, worum es mir geht, nicht wahr?«

Shanks sah aus, als wolle er etwas erwidern, hielt dann aber einfach den Mund. Offensichtlich wusste er es wirklich nicht.

»Mir ist es ganz gleich, was du von einer Partnerschaft hältst«, sagte ich mit einer Sanftheit, die umso bedrohlicher wirkte, weil ich aus den Schatten hervortrat und das Bett langsam umrundete, »Und einbilden, dass ich dich in irgendeiner Weise lieben würde, brauchst du dir auch nicht. Eigentlich finde ich dich und dein Verhalten verabscheuungswürdig. Aber eines hätte dir klar sein müssen: Mit mir spielt man nicht.«

Ich hatte Shanks erreicht und baute mich ernst vor ihm auf. Er starrte trotzig zurück und wirkte somit kaum mehr wie ein Piratenkapitän auf mich. Eher wie ein Kleinkind.

»Große Worte!«, brummte er, »Aber Schuld bist ja du! Du hast dich auf mich eingelassen und du wusstest, dass ich mit dir spielen würde! Also, was soll der ganze Affenzirkus?!«

»Du hast die Bedeutung meiner Worte immer noch nicht ganz kapiert, oder?«, seufzte ich, dann nagelte ich ihn wieder mit meinen Blicken fest, »Mit mir spielt man nicht.«

»Schön für...!«

»Man _kann_ in meinem Schloss nicht einfach ein und aus gehen, wie und wann es einem gefällt«, überging ich ihn und kam mit meinem Gesicht dem seinen immer näher, »Und mich wie eine Gerätschaft benutzen und dann einfach in die Ecke stellen – _das_ kann man erst recht nicht.«

»Du hast ja gesehen, dass ich es kann!«, rief Shanks erbost. Falsche Antwort.

»Dann weiß ich ja, woran ich bin. Ich hab schon die perfekte Strafe für dich.«

»Mich bestrafen!«, lachte Shanks freudlos, »Wegen so einer Kleinigkeit! Mann, Mihawk! Du lebst ja echt noch vorgestern!«

»Schon möglich«, erwiderte ich kalt, »Shanks, du hast dir den Vampir ausgesucht, jetzt sollst du ihn auch haben. Bis er dir über ist und darüber hinaus.«

»Bitte?!«

Er machte einen Schritt rückwärts aus meiner direkten Reichweite heraus. Bildete ich mir das nur ein, oder hatte er eben tatsächlich etwas verängstigt geklungen?

»Das hast du dir doch nur so gedacht, oder? Dass du mich einmal haben kannst und das soll alles gewesen sein«, fügte ich hinzu und stellte voller Genugtuung fest, dass er weiter zurückwich.

»Mihawk! Was hast du vor?!«

»Um es dir noch einmal klarzumachen: Für gewöhnlich töte ich diejenigen, mit denen ich schlafe. Langsam, zärtlich und schmerzlos. Du bist der einzige, bei dem ich mich zurückhalten konnte.«

»Und jetzt bist du gekommen, um mich doch zu erledigen«, riet Shanks ins Blaue hinein und ich spürte, wie seine Wut und sein Hass auf mich mit jedem Wort wuchsen, »Sag das doch gleich! Dann hätte ich dir von Anfang an mein Schwert in den Bauch rammen können!«

Trotz seiner Ankündigung tat er aber nichts. Sogar dann nicht, als ich beide meiner Hände gegen die spröde Holzwand legte und ihn somit dazwischen gefangen nahm.

»Ich töte dich nicht«, sagte ich leise, »Ich wollte dir nur klarmachen, welche Sonderbehandlung du bereits genossen hast. Selber Schuld, wenn du meine Freundlichkeit mit Füßen trittst. Jetzt wirst du mich nämlich nicht mehr loswerden.«

»Wie bitte?!«

Irritiert wollte Shanks noch weiter ausweichen, doch da er die Wand im Rücken hatte, blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig, als mich mit giftigen Blicken zu durchbohren.

»Ich werde dir weiterhin folgen«, flüsterte ich, »Du hast mich hungrig gemacht, Shanks. Wie eine Delikatesse bist du für mich, deren Geschmack meine Zunge nicht vergessen kann.«

Er erschauderte, denn mittlerweile war ich mit meinem Mund seinem Ohr ganz nahe gekommen. Kaum mehr als ein Wispern war meine Stimme deshalb, als ich fortfuhr: »Immer dann, wenn du es am wenigsten erwartest, werde ich zu dir kommen. Dann wirst du deinen Spaß haben, den du doch so hoch preist, und ich einen Schluck der süßesten Kostbarkeit, die auf dieser Welt zu finden ist. Solange du lebst, Shanks, kannst du diesen Luxus genießen. Und an dem Tag in der Zukunft, an dem du dein Ende findest, werde ich dann vielleicht eine einzelne Träne für dich vergießen.«

Ich ließ meine Worte einen Augenblick lang nachklingen. Meine Lippen waren nur noch wenige Milimeter von seiner blanken Haut entfernt und ich hörte seinen Atem kaum merklich schneller werden. Er unternahm rein gar nichts dagegen, dass ich ihn auf diese Weise traktierte. Da musste wohl ich etwas nachhelfen, um der Situation mehr Spannung zu verleihen.

»Nur, damit du gewarnt bist...«, raunte ich ihm noch zu, dann nahm ich meine Hände von der Wand und wandte mich schwungvoll um. Ich öffnete die Tür, trat einen Schritt in den Gang hinaus und warf dem wie versteinert neben dem Bett verharrenden Shanks einen scheinbar letzten Blick über die Schulter zu.

»Ach, und Shanks«, lächelte ich, »Ich bin schnell eifersüchtig. Wenn du nicht willst, dass jemand eines blutigen Todes stirbt, dann lässt du von jetzt an besser deine Finger von jedem anderen.«

Siegessicher schritt ich von dannen. Die Tür fiel hinter mir zu. Ob sich Shanks bereits den Kopf darüber zerbrach, warum ich nicht noch geblieben war, um zu tun, was er an meiner Stelle getan hätte? Zu gerne hätte ich nachgesehen. Aber das durfte ich nicht. Noch nicht. Mindestens zehn Sekunden mussten verstreichen, um ihn in trügerischer Sicherheit zu wiegen. Genau zehn Sekunden tat ich deshalb auch einige schwere Schritte die Treppe hinab, kehrte dann um und rauschte zum Zimmer zurück.

Als ich die Tür aufriss, hatte sich Shanks gerade eben erst von der Wand gelöst. Er sah rasch auf, erkannte mich und hob dann fragend eine Augenbraue. Natürlich war mir klar gewesen, dass ich ihn kaum erschrecken würde mit meiner Farce, doch interessanter war die Sache nun allemal.

»Ich hab etwas vergessen«, war meine nüchterne Erklärung für meine Rückkehr, dann packte ich ihn auch schon am Hemd. Allerdings nicht, um ihn auf das Bett zu zerren. Damit würde er tatsächlich bis zum nächsten Mal warten müssen.

Bevor er es verhindern konnte, hatte ich meinen Mund gierig an den seinen gepresst. Wenn ich ihn denn schon zu dieser Sexbeziehung zwang, dann wollte ich das zumindest in irgendeiner Weise besiegeln. Zunächst war er viel zu überrascht, um auf meine innig fordernden Lippen zu reagieren. Doch auch schon im nächsten Moment erwiderte er den Kuss; stürmischer als es vor ihm je einer gewagt hatte. Seine Zunge suchte unablässig den Kontakt zu der meinen und als er die Hand in meinen Nacken legte, um mich näher an sich zu ziehen, durchzuckte es mich in angenehmen Schauern. Auf seltsame Weise fanden wir uns wohl beide anziehend genug, um zumindest erregte Gefühle füreinander entwickeln zu können. Pech nur für Shanks, dass ich deswegen nicht zurückgekommen war. Was mich trieb, war ein Hunger, den ein Sterblicher nie verspüren würde. Der verfluchte Heißhunger, der daran Schuld war, dass auf einmal ein dünnes, rotes Rinnsal aus Shanks' Mundwinkel zu fließen begann. Es war ein Kuss, den keiner von uns beiden jemals vergessen würde – leidenschaftlich, bittersüß und blutig zugleich. Und obwohl er meinen Biss bestimmt schon längst bemerkt hatte, ließ Shanks mich gewähren. Er genoss es genauso wie ich. Wenn auch auf seine Weise.

* * *

Die Drohung, die ich Shanks gegenüber ausgesprochen hatte, machte ich mit Freuden und voller Genugtuung wahr: Ich folgte ihm. Von einer Insel zur nächsten zuerst, dann auch mit längeren Pausen dazwischen. Wobei er besonders am Anfang nicht gerade angetan von der Sache war. Nein, er war sogar so verzweifelt, dass er nach dem Vorfall in der Taverne wohl einige Bücher gewälzt haben musste. Anders konnte ich mir nicht erklären, weshalb er mir bereits beim nächsten Mal mit einer Schiffskabine aufwartete, die adrett mit Knoblauchgirlanden geschmückt war. Eine davon hatte er sich sogar um den Hals gehängt. Was mich aber nicht weiter aufhielt. Ich machte nur einen anerkennenden Kommentar zu seiner einfallsreichen Zimmerdekoration, dann legte ich ihn trotzdem flach. Als ob mich harmlose Gewürzpflanzen aufhalten könnten.

Später irgendwann, als unsere Beziehung fast ein halbes Jahr alt war, hatte sich Shanks endlich mit der Idee angefreundet, neben mir keinen anderen haben zu können. Nicht, dass er den Versuch nicht gewagt hätte; mehrere Male hatte sein Aufenthalt auf diversen Inseln unerklärlicherweise Tote zur Folge. Umso seltsamer, dass die Opfer alle zuletzt mit Shanks dem Roten gesichtet worden waren. Ich hatte nicht nur Scherze gemacht. Das war dann auch ihm sehr bald klar und weil er an sich ein gutmütiger und menschenfreundlicher Kerl war, ließ seine Untreue (potentiellen Bettgefährten zuliebe) allmählich nach.

Es war eine eiskalte Winternacht auf einer schneebedeckten Winterinsel, als ich mich wieder einmal auf Shanks' Schiff schlich. Wie der Schatten in der Dunkelheit, der ich war, erklomm ich das Deck und erreichte ungesehen die Tür zur Kapitänskajüte. Obwohl ich weder leise gegangen war, noch viel Wert darauf gelegt hatte, unauffällig zu bleiben. Die Mannschaft schien sich wohl mehr oder weniger damit abgefunden zu haben, dass ich als kurzzeitiger Gast geduldet wurde. Natürlich gab es da auch hin und wieder Ausnahmen; Neuankömmlinge, die besonders großen Mut beweisen wollten. Ein Blick von mir reichte im Normalfall aus, um sie vor Angst in die Knie zu zwingen. Doch an diesem Abend war keiner von ihnen mein Problem. Auch die Kälte war es nicht. Aber die Tatsache, dass die Häufigkeit meiner Besuche seit einigen Wochen wieder zuzunehmen begonnen und ich keine Ahnung hatte, woran das lag.

_Die Jahreszeit wird es sein_, dachte ich gleichgültig, _Heißt es nicht immer, im Winter fühlt man sich mehr zum warmen Körper eines anderen hingezogen als sonst?_

Es war eine einfache und gute Erklärung. Ich rückte meinen Hut zurecht, dann klopfte ich an.

»Komm schon rein, Mihawk«, ertönte die Stimme von drinnen, »Ich weiß doch, dass du das bist.«

Ja, das wusste er immer. Woher, war mir allerdings schleierhaft.

»Hast du etwa auf mich gewartet?«, fragte ich während dem Eintreten und konnte den Spott nicht aus meiner Stimme bannen, »Ich meine nur – wir haben Neujahr und du sitzt weder bei deiner Mannschaft rum, noch bist du besoffen.«

»Wenn dir das lieber ist, dann kann ich ja gehen...«

Shanks erhob sich von seinem Bett, auf dem er bis gerade noch herumgefläzt hatte, und wollte sich an mir vorbeidrängen. Doch ich schloss die Tür vor seiner Nase, dann hielt ich ihn am Arm fest.

»Du könntest wenigstens zugeben, dass du darauf gehofft hast, ich würde mich heute bei dir blicken lassen.«

»Könnte ich«, erwiderte er und sah verschmitzt grinsend zu mir auf.

»Aber du tust es nicht«, stellte ich daraufhin fest und zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe.

»Nein.«

Er nutzte den Umstand, dass ich ihn gepackt hatte, auf geschickte Weise aus und zog mich mit zum Bett hinüber.

»Wenn du hingegen von mir hören willst, dass ich gerade heute wahnsinnige Lust auf Sex habe«, meinte er währenddessen, »Das gebe ich vielleicht schon zu.«

Ich antwortete mit einem belustigten Schnauben, dann ließ ich meinen Mantel hinter mir zu Boden fallen. Manchmal konnte Shanks wirklich sehr direkt sein.

Wir waren wie immer mit vollem Körpereinsatz bei der Sache. Wenn auch längst nicht mehr so aggressiv und herausfordernd wie zu Anfang. Dafür war Shanks dazu übergegangen, mir jedes blutige Zeichen, das ich auf seiner Haut hinterließ, mit einem mindestens genauso gierigen Kuss zu danken. Diesmal war die Platzierung allerdings sehr unglücklich und wenn ich nicht wollte, dass Gerüchte laut wurden, würde ich mich in nächster Zeit bis oben hin zuknöpfen müssen. Mich bei Shanks deswegen zu beschweren, fiel mir trotz allem nicht im Traum ein. Er hätte nur darüber gelacht.

Lieber lag ich nach vollbrachter Tat zufrieden unter der Decke und duldete es, dass Shanks zwischen meinen Beinen saß und mich als Kissen missbrauchte. Sein Atem ging immer noch heftig, doch sonst war es still auf dem Schiff. Kein Wunder – die Mannschaft war mit Sicherheit schon zu blau, um Lärm zu machen. Durch das Bullauge hindurch war nur das schwarz glänzende Meer zu sehen und ein frostiger Mond erleuchtete den Himmel. Ein durchaus schönes Gefühl war es da, nicht alleine in der Kälte zu sein, sondern mit jemandem Wärme teilen zu können. Selbst, wenn dieser Jemand Shanks war.

»Ein gutes, neues Jahr dir«, flüsterte ich ihm zu.

»Dir auch«, kam es zurück, »Wieso sagst du das?«

»Darf ich nicht?«

»Doch, natürlich. Es sieht dir nur nicht sehr ähnlich, dir so viel an Freundlichkeit zuzugestehen.«

»Hm.«

Darauf blieb ich still und zog es vor, meinen Blick über das tiefrote Haar wandern zu lassen, das ich vor mir hatte. Ein halbes Jahr hatte es gedauert, ihn gefügig zu machen. Der Preis dafür allerdings wurde mir immer mehr bewusst, umso öfter ich mit ihm schlief. Ich begann tief in meinem Inneren etwas für ihn zu empfinden, was nicht nur mein übliches Verlangen nach einer Mahlzeit war. Sympathie konnte man es vielleicht nennen. Oder wenigstens das Gefühl, jemanden gefunden zu haben, der es auf fast allen Ebenen mit mir aufnehmen konnte und somit meiner Gesellschaft würdig war.

»Hast du dir eigentlich noch einmal Gedanken darüber gemacht, wie es als Vampir für dich wäre?«, fragte ich nach einiger Zeit leise und ließ meine Finger durch seine Strähnen gleiten.

»Warum sollte ich mir darüber noch einmal Gedanken gemacht haben?«, erwiderte er gleichgültig, »Ich will nicht ewig leben und Blut trinken müssen. Danke für das erneute Angebot, aber ich lehne ab.«

»Es war kein Angebot. Nur eine Frage.«

Seltsamerweise störte mich, wie entschlossen er abwies, was andere dankend angenommen hätten. Denn das bedeutete unweigerlich, dass er eines Tages...

»Im Gegensatz zu mir wirst du altern«, versuchte ich es noch einmal, »Ich habe die Fähigkeit, das Blut anderer als Lebenselixier zu nutzen und sehe immer genauso aus wie jetzt. Das klingt doch verlockend, oder nicht?«

»Ach, weißt du!«, lachte er, »Ich habe vor, zu sterben, solange ich noch jung bin! So eine _Pirat-im-Ruhestand-Geschichte_ ist nichts für mich!«

Leichthin sagte er es und kicherte dabei noch mehr. Doch mir bereitete es weiteres Unbehagen. Der Gedanke, dass Shanks auf einmal nicht mehr sein würde, war unerwartet schmerzvoll für mich.

»Red nicht so davon!«, herrschte ich ihn an, »Du musst doch Angst vor dem Tod haben.«

»Nö, nicht wirklich.«

Er lehnte sich gut gelaunt so weit zurück, dass er mich von unten her ansehen konnte. Er lächelte.

»Außerdem«, fügte er hinzu, »Müsste ich als Vampir in einem Sarg pennen, könnte nicht raus in die Sonne...«

»Also, ich kann es«, unterbrach ich ihn mit Nachdruck, »Die meisten Informationen, die ihr Sterblichen über Vampire habt, sind längst veraltet oder noch nie aktuell gewesen.«

»Ach? Wirklich? Na dann. Los, klär mich auf. Dass ich mit meinem Knoblauch nicht sehr viel Erfolg hatte, weiß ich ja schon.«

Seine blauen Augen glitzerten mich neugierig an, als würde er auf eine Gutenachtgeschichte warten.

»Die Sonne bringt mich nicht um«, fing ich an, immer noch meine Hand zwischen den weichen, seidigen Haarsträhnen, »Aber für ein eher nachtaktives Lebewesen ist sie eigentlich zu hell. Außerdem habe ich keinen ausreichenden UV-Schutz.«

»Du kriegst schnell Sonnenbrand?«

Shanks begann in sich hineinzukichern. Wie witzig er doch bisweilen war.

»Wenn du es anders nicht verstehst: Ja!«, brummte ich und erntete nur noch mehr Gelächter. Er stellte sich die Dinge wohl gerne bildhaft vor. Böse konnte ich ihm trotzdem nicht wirklich sein.

»Hi, hi, hi, das ist ja noch ein weiterer Grund, _kein_ Vampir zu werden!«, gluckste er, »Aber jetzt weiß ich immer noch nicht sehr viel mehr. Kreuze tun dir auch nichts, nehme ich einfach mal an. Sonst hättest du dir keins um den Hals gehängt, oder?«

»Nein.«

Ein wenig ging er mir dann doch allmählich auf die Nerven mit seinem dämlichen Dauergrinsen.

»Okay...«, er schien zu überlegen, »Was ist mit Silber?«

»War das nicht gegen Werwölfe?«

»Gibt es die denn auch?«

»Natürlich nicht!«, schnaubte ich, »Im Märchen allerhöchstens! Das sind doch nun wirklich Fabelwesen!«

»Selber Fabelwesen«, lachte er mich aus, »Und weiter? Hast du ein Spiegelbild oder nicht?«

»Wenn ich keines hätte, meinst du, ich würde auch nur halb so gut aussehen wie ich es tue?«

»Keine Ahnung«, er zuckte die Schultern, »Wann hab ich je behauptet, dass du gut aussiehst?«

»Ein- oder zweimal«, konnte ich mich zurück erinnern. Dass er beide Male besoffen gewesen war, behielt ich lieber für mich.

»Kann ich mich gar nicht daran erinnern«, meinte Shanks, »Aber jetzt pass auf! Jetzt hab ich's! Hammer und Pflock!«

Unwillkürlich ließ mich dieses Thema zusammenzucken.

»Jeder stirbt, wenn man ihm ein Stück Holz ins Herz rammt«, versuchte ich gleichgültig zu bleiben. Doch Shanks hatte mich durchschaut.

»Ha, das ist es! Hab ich es also doch noch erraten! Der kleine Mihawk hat Angst vor Brennholz und Werkzeug! Ich an deiner Stelle würde ja aufpassen, wenn ich einem Zimmermann über den Weg...!«

Mit einem Kuss auf den Mund brachte ich ihn letztendlich zum Schweigen. Es konnte nicht gut sein, dass er fortwährend nur Unsinn von sich gab.

* * *

Tage und Wochen vergingen wie im Fluge und bald schon neigte sich der Winter seinem Ende zu. Jedes neue Treffen zwischen Shanks und mir machte mich gieriger auf das nächste und in mir wuchs ein völlig neues, zartes Gefühl heran, das ich kaum zu deuten wagte. Vielleicht war es nur der kommende Frühling, redete ich mir ein. Oder die einfache Tatsache, dass einem jemand schlichtweg nicht mehr egal sein konnte, wenn man regelmäßig mit ihm schlief. Was es in Wahrheit aber war, wusste ich tief in meinem Inneren nur zu gut. Es war noch nie vorgekommen. Noch nie in meinem nun doch schon über 400 Jahre langen Leben.

Zuerst haderte ich sehr mit mir und meinen Empfindungen. Ich wollte ganz einfach nicht wahrhaben, dass ich drauf und dran war, mein Herz an den roten Teufel zu verlieren. Ich ertrug die Vorstellung nicht, wie selbstgefällig er auf ein Geständnis reagieren würde, und außerdem war das unter meiner Würde. Ich konnte doch nicht solche Gefühle für jemanden hegen, den ich fast vor einem Jahr noch als meinen Feind betrachtet hatte. Nicht ich – der unnahbare Schwertmeister, der stolz auf seiner einsamen Burg lebte.

Und doch blieb das Unvermeidliche nicht aus: In den letzten Februarwochen stahl sich das erste Mal der Gedanke in meinen Kopf, dass ich Shanks vermisste. Natürlich schockierte mich das. Aber diesen Kampf gegen mich selbst konnte ich nicht gewinnen. Besonders nicht, weil das Verhalten, welches Shanks und ich an den Tag legten, allmählich dem eines alten Ehepaares glich und wir im Bett nicht an Zärtlichkeiten sparten. Verdenken konnte ich es ihm nicht: Seit ich ihn zu dieser Sexbeziehung zwang, war meine Nähe die einzige, die er bekommen konnte. Dumm wäre er gewesen, das nicht auszunutzen. So konnte man alles in allem sagen, dass meine grandiose Strafe für ihn nach hinten losgegangen war: Er kam auf seine Kosten und mich plagten abwechselnd Wut auf ihn und Sehnsucht nach seiner mit nichts vergleichbaren Wärme.

Bis mich eines Tages dann doch die Vernunft verließ. Bereits als ich die herrlich im Sonnenschein daliegende, mit Palmen bedeckte Insel betrat, wusste ich, dass ich etwas Dummes tun würde. Immer klarer wurde es mir, während ich die wenigen verschreckten Wachposten passierte, die Shanks um sein übliches Saufgelage aufgestellt hatte. Und dann, als ich ihn herzhaft über irgendeinen Witz lachend inmitten seiner Mannschaft dasitzen sah, stand mein Entschluss fest.

»Shanks!«

Er blickte grinsend auf, erkannte mich, wie ich mit steifer Miene vor ihm stand, und begann noch breiter zu grinsen.

»Mihawk!«, er klang beinahe überrascht, so sehr freute er sich offensichtlich, mich zu sehen, »Du kommst aber auch immer zu den besten Zeitpunkten! Stell dir vor: Ben und Yasopp wollen heiraten! Urkomisch, was?!«

»Ja, ja, ich lach mich gleich tot«, entgegnete ich ungeduldig, »Seid ihr eigentlich alle schwul auf eurem Schiff, oder was?«

Als ob mich sein Vize, der ein klein wenig argwöhnisch mein weiteres Vorgehen beobachtete, in irgendeiner Weise interessieren würde.

»Das nicht, nein! Eigentlich nur wir drei hier!«, lachte Shanks, »Lustiger Zufall, was?! Na, aber wie ich schon erwähnte...! Sag mal, Mihawk, was wird das eigentlich?«

Jetzt erst schien er zu bemerken, dass ich beide Arme unter ihn geschoben und ihn hochgehoben hatte.

»Tut mir aufrichtig Leid, Jungs«, meinte ich statt zu ihm zu den anderen beiden, die bei meinen nächsten Worten schief zu lächeln begannen, »Aber den hier muss ich mir eine Weile ausleihen.«

Und damit trug ich Shanks von dannen.

Nichts geschah; keiner versuchte, mich aufzuhalten, oder sprang wenigstens alarmiert auf. Ich war wohl schon so oft hier gewesen, dass sie es gewohnt waren, mich gemeinsam mit ihrem Kapitän an ein ruhiges Plätzchen verschwinden zu sehen. Einige von ihnen lachten sogar, als Shanks von Überfall und Entführung zu jammern begann.

Er hörte erst damit auf, als wir außer Sichtweite waren, dann fragte er an mich gewandt: »So, und wohin bringst du mich jetzt eigentlich, wenn es genehm ist?«

»Zu meinem Schiff«, antwortete ich trocken.

»Aha, zu deinem Schiff.«

Erst schien er ganz beruhigt von dieser Vorstellung, dann plötzlich durchfuhr es ihn.

»Wie?! Zu deinem Schiff?! Sag mal, spinnst du?! Was hast du mit mir vor?!«

»Ich werde dich doch wohl noch zu einem kleinen Ausflug einladen dürfen«, brummte ich und ließ ihn an Deck angelangt wieder hinunter.

»Ein kleiner Ausflug, ja?«

Er sah mich misstrauisch an, setzte sich aber. Wenn ich nicht wollte, dass er weiteren Verdacht schöpfte, musste ich mich jetzt sehr vorsichtig ausdrücken.

»Nur zu einer Insel, an der ich vorhin vorbeigefahren bin«, beschwichtigte ich ihn, »Deine Mannschaft wird gar nicht merken, dass du überhaupt weg warst.«

»Wollen wir's hoffen. Bei dir weiß man ja nie...«

Ein schiefer Blick streifte mich, doch ich hatte Shanks wohl so weit in Sicherheit gewiegt, dass ich getrost ablegen konnte. Womit bewiesen war, wie unvorsichtig er sich im Umgang mit mir mittlerweile verhielt. Sonst hätte er bestimmt bemerkt, dass ich ihn nur die halbe Wahrheit hatte wissen lassen. Natürlich brachte ich ihn gerade zu einer Insel. Zu welcher jedoch, das behielt ich lieber vorerst für mich. Früh genug würde das unübersehbar sein.

Lautlos bahnte sich das Boot seinen Weg über die Wellen und entfernte sich immer weiter von Palmen und weißen Sandstränden. Der Ort, zu dem es unterwegs war, wartete mit einem noch nicht ganz verklungenen Winter auf uns und erschien mir trotz allem um so vieles einladender. Vielleicht, weil ich wusste, dass ich dort mit Shanks eine noch nie dagewesene Zweisamkeit teilen konnte. Und selbst wenn seine Gefühle für mich nicht dieselbigen waren wie die meinen für ihn, so war es wenigstens körperliche Nähe, die er mir gab. Nähe, Wärme und die Gewissheit, nicht alleine zu sein.

»Du nimmst mich gerade mit zu dir nach Hause.«

Eine halbe Stunde war bereits vergangen, ohne dass wir irgendwo angelegt hatten. Dass Shanks nun zwei und zwei zusammenzählte, darauf hatte ich eigentlich nur gewartet.

»Ja, das tue ich«, erwiderte ich und blickte stur geradeaus aufs Meer hinaus, »Aber das wusstest du doch.«

»Mag sein«, er streckte sich gemütlich quer über die Breite des Bootes aus, »Mitgekommen bin ich trotzdem. Einfach nur, weil ich neugierig war, ob du es mir von selber sagst oder nicht.«

Verschmitzt grinste er mich an, was mir nur ein Schnauben entlockte. Leichtsinn und Spontanität waren für Shanks nicht einfach bloße Begriffe – sie waren sein Lebensstil.

»Du bist ungeduldig.«

»Ach, du meinst, du hättest es mir noch von selber gesagt?«, er klang ungläubig, »Und somit auf deinen überlegenen Kommentar verzichtet, dass ich das doch schon wusste?«

Ertappt machte ich den Mund auf, doch schon hatte Shanks zu lachen begonnen.

»Ach, Mihawk! Mittlerweile kenne ich dich dann doch ein wenig! Ha, ha, mach dir nichts draus!«

Kichernd setzte er sich wieder auf, streifte meine Wange mit einem nicht ganz ernst zu nehmenden Kuss und verzog sich dann ans Heck. Schwer tat ich mich daraufhin, mich nicht nach ihm umzudrehen. Erneut war es dieses Verhalten gewesen – als ob wir längst ein Paar wären – was mich dort berührt hatte, wo mich selten Dinge berührten. Bald schon, so ahnte ich, würde ich diese Situationen absichtlich inszenieren. Nur, damit er mich seine Nähe spüren ließ.

Sehr mit mir selbst ringend, dass ich auch ja meine Unnahbarkeit beibehielt, trieb ich das Schiff weiter auf Kuraigana zu. Wenn ich ehrlich war, dann hatte ich beinahe ein wenig Angst vor dem, was mich dort alleine mit Shanks erwartete. Wie auch anders, wenn mich bloße Dummheit zu dieser Entführung bewegt hatte.

* * *

Der Morgen graute und während ich allmählich ins Bewusstsein zurückkehrte, fiel mir auf einmal ein, welch besonderer Tag heute war. Viel an Bedeutung hatte ich ihm in der Vergangenheit bisher natürlich nicht beigemessen, doch diesmal war es anders. Diesmal würde ich ihn nicht alleine verbringen – meinen Geburtstag. Darauf bedacht, die Augen noch geschlossen zu halten, drückte ich Shanks zufrieden an mich. Gestern, gleich nach unserer Ankunft, hatten wir es uns in meinem Sarg gemütlich gemacht, um ausgiebig miteinander zu schlafen. Dass Shanks nun immer noch hier bei mir war, stimmte mich umso froher. Es bewies zumindest, wie sehr sich seine Meinung geändert haben musste, was mich anbelangte. Ich war nun nicht mehr nur ein einfacher Sexpartner für ihn, sondern... ja, als was sah er mich eigentlich? Und als was wollte ich überhaupt, dass er mich sah?

Vorsichtig küsste ich ihn auf die Schulter, dann wagte ich es doch, ihn durch das Dunkel hindurch anzusehen. Er schlief tief und fest und lächelte dabei. Ein Anblick, der auch mir ein zärtliches Lächeln entlockte. So schön war es noch nie gewesen, hier aufzuwachen, das wusste ich in eben diesem Augenblick. Und ich wusste auch, dass ich ihn nie mehr wieder hergeben wollte. Wahre, echte Gefühle für ihn hatten sich im Laufe eines Jahres in mir entwickelt, die nun immer sehnsüchtiger an die Oberfläche drangen. Ganz egal, ob ich es gut hieß oder nicht.

»Hnn... mhh... Mihawk...?«

Er drehte sich schläfrig auf den Bauch. Als er dann auch noch zu schnarchen begann, hätte er mich damit beinahe zum Kichern gebracht. Etwas sagte mir, dass er wohl noch ein wenig Schlaf brauchte.

»Bleib du ruhig liegen«, raunte ich ihm zu, »Ich geh Frühstück machen.«

Mit einer Hand zerwuschelte ich sein rotes Haar, schließlich stieg ich leise aus dem Sarg und schlich von dannen. So wenn unsere erste gemeinsam verbrachte Nacht ausgegangen wäre, hätte ich niemals dieselben Gefühle dabei gehabt. Das war sicher.

_Es sollte also alles wohl genauso sein, wie es geschehen ist. Man möchte meinen, wenn man schon so lange auf dieser Welt weilt wie ich, überraschen einen die Launen des Schicksals nicht mehr allzu sehr. Da habe ich ja direkt noch eine Lektion gelernt._

Nur im Morgenmantel eilte ich hinauf in die Küche. Für mich selbst kochte ich natürlich selten, da ich mich meist nur von Blut ernährte. Was aber nicht hieß, dass ich einem Gast kein ordentliches Frühstück zubereiten konnte. Ich war, ohne angeben zu wollen, sogar ein ziemlich guter Koch. Was nach vier Jahrhunderten Übung aber nicht wirklich jemanden erstaunt hätte.

Es dauerte nicht ganz eine Stunde und ich kehrte mit einem überladenen Tablett in den Armen in mein Schlafgemach zurück. Shanks schnarchte immer noch. Und das um halb neun Uhr morgens.

»Willst du nicht allmählich auch aufwachen?«

Geschickt entledigte ich mich des Mantels, dann schlüpfte ich zu Shanks unter die Decke. Er gab nur ein undefinierbares Brummen von sich und steckte den Kopf unter das Kissen. Wirklich gemütlich sah das nicht aus.

»Hey, Schlafmütze, ich rede mit dir!«

Auch auf einen Schubs von mir reagierte er nur mürrisch und mit weiterem Rückzug, so dass gar nichts mehr von ihm zu sehen war. Ich seufzte auf. Vielleicht hatte ich mehr Glück, wenn ich ihn lockte.

»Du brauchst auch nicht aufzuwachen«, sagte ich schlicht, »Dann esse ich das Frühstück ganz alleine.«

»Hm?! Frühstück?!«

Im nächsten Moment saß er kerzengerade da und sah sich verschlafen um. Als er das Tablett entdeckte, hellte sich seine Miene schlagartig auf.

»Na, das nenn ich doch mal einen Service! Mannomann, wie genial!«

Er nahm unmittelbar vor mir Platz, um sich an mir anzulehnen, dann war er auch schon dabei, das Essen genauer zu inspizieren. Ich währenddessen genoss seine wärmende Nähe und schloss die Augen ein wenig, während ich meinen Kopf seitlich an den seinen schmiegte. Am liebsten hätte ich ihn natürlich mit beiden Armen an mich gezogen, ihn gedrückt und innig geküsst, aber das verkniff ich mir wohlweislich. Seine Reaktion darauf wäre doch nur eine abfällige und gleichgültige gewesen. Was für mich aber auch nicht wirklich schlimm war; mir war es genug, dass ihm mein Essen so offensichtlich schmeckte.

»Mihawk, dasch isch köschtlich!«, mampfte er, »Woher weischt du, dasch ich Muffinsch mag?!«

Er schluckte, dann griff er nach dem nächsten. Ganz unwillkürlich begann ich zu schmunzeln. Ihn durch so simple Dinge wie Frühstück glücklich machen zu können, verschaffte mir selbst eine ungewohnt positive Stimmung, die sich bis nach außen hin ausbreitete.

»Ich wusste, dass du ein Schleckmaul bist«, antwortete ich und öffnete die Augen wieder, »Reicht das nicht?«

»Ha, ha, wahrscheinlich! Sag mal, willst du auch was davon?«

Mit einem Grinsen hielt er mir seinen angebissenen Muffin entgegen. Allerdings nicht lange.

»Ach, du kannst ja nicht...«

Peinlich betreten stopfte er sich ihn selbst in den Mund. Eine Aktion, die mich eigentlich schon wieder zum Lachen gebracht hätte, wenn ich nicht so darauf bedacht gewesen wäre, Ernst und Würde beizubehalten.

»Natürlich kann ich«, klärte ich ihn auf, »Ich brauche nur nicht zwingend. Aber du darfst gerne alles für dich alleine haben – mein Frühstück hole ich mir schon noch.«

»Ahh, schon verstanden: Du mästest mich, damit mir das Blut nicht ausgeht, was?«

»Wenn du meinst, musst du auch nichts essen«, erwiderte ich kalt und nahm ihm das Tablett weg.

»Hey, nein! Nein, so war das nicht gemeint! Gib's wieder her!«

Unser gemeinsames Frühstück im Bett artete in einer kleinen Rangelei aus. Die jedoch ein jähes Ende fand, als ich meine Zähne sanft in seiner Schulter versenkte.

* * *

Das, was mich an Shanks am allermeisten erstaunte, war nicht, dass er bis weit über den Mittag hinaus schlief, und auch nicht sein gesegneter Appetit. Nein, wirklich verwunderte mich die Gelassenheit, mit der er durch die Zimmer und Korridore meines Schlosses streifte, obwohl er genausogut von mir hätte verlangen können, dass ich ihn zurück zu seiner Mannschaft brachte. Fast beschlich mich das Gefühl, es sei ihm ganz recht, hier bis auf Weiteres festzusitzen. Vielleicht war das aber auch nur mein Wunschdenken, das mich zu dieser Annahme veranlasste.

Den ganzen Tag über ging ich meinen eigenen Beschäftigungen nach und ließ Shanks weitestgehend in Ruhe. Auf diese Weise, so dachte ich mir zumindest, würde es ihm leichter fallen, sich in der zugegebenermaßen wirklich düster eingerichteten Burg wie Zuhause zu fühlen. Denn das war es ja eigentlich, was ich mit der Entführung beabsichtigt hatte: Ich wollte ihm Gutes tun und ihm zeigen, dass sich hinter meiner furchteinflößenden Fassade ein gefühlvolles Wesen versteckte und ich weit mehr als nur zynisch sein konnte. Natürlich war mir das bisher noch nicht wirklich geglückt, da die Härte in mir wie ein Schutzmechanismus immer genau dann zurückkehrte, wenn ich am allermeisten für Shanks empfand. Als würde ich es mir selbst nicht zugestehen. Möglicherweise hatte ich aber auch ganz einfach nur Angst davor, den ersten Schritt zu machen.

Innerlich aufgewühlt war ich deshalb, als ich gegen Abend Shanks in der Bibliothek aufsuchte. Er saß in meinem hohen Lehnsessel und las interessiert in einem dicken, schwarz eingebundenen Buch.

»Es gibt Abendessen.«

Er blickte auf, kaum war meine Stimme verklungen.

»Na endlich. Ich dachte schon, ich müsste hier verhungern.«

Schmunzelnd warf er das Buch auf den Tisch, dann erhob er sich. Währenddessen meinte er: »Sag mal, hast du wirklich jedes einzelne Buch hier gelesen?«

»Nein, hab ich nicht«, erwiderte ich und verließ ihm voran den Raum, »Wieso fragst du?«

»Na, die meisten sind Schrott. Lauter Vampirromanzen. Da wird einem fast schlecht von. Aber wahrscheinlich findest du die auch noch gut.«

»Geschmäcker sind verschieden«, sagte ich mit eisiger Stimme. Hätte Shanks gewusst, was mir manche der Geschichten bedeuteten – er wäre mit dem Thema vielleicht etwas vorsichtiger umgegangen. Oder auch nicht. Immerhin handelte es sich hier um Shanks.

»Ja, so wird es wohl sein«, stimmte er mir gerade zu, »Hä, warum nach oben? War der Speisesaal nicht im ersten Stock?«

Etwas verwirrt folgte er mir die Treppe zum Nordturm hinauf.

»Ich habe das Abendessen am Turm serviert, wenn du nichts dagegen hast. Ein kleiner Luxus, den ich mir zu besonderen Anlässen gönne.«

»Ahh, ich bin also ein besonderer Anlass.«

Man hörte, wie viel er sich darauf einbildete. Dass ich eigentlich von meinem Geburtstag gesprochen hatte, behielt ich für mich. Mit solchen Dingen drängte ich mich nicht gerne auf. Deshalb sagte ich auch nichts mehr, bis wir die Treppe endlich erklommen hatten und direkt unter freiem Himmel in höchster Höhe neben den Zinnen standen.

»Wahnsinn, Mihawk! Dass du hier nicht immer zu Abend isst...!«

Shanks war zur Brüstung gestürzt, um die atemberaubende Aussicht zu bestaunen. Rot, orange und violett tränkte die am Horizont verschwindende Sonne die Schmelzwasserseen, die ganz Kuraigana überzogen wie Löcher einen Flickenteppich. Der dunkle Spiegel des Meeres reflektierte einige zartrosa Wolken und den bereits hoch am Himmel thronenden Mond, während ein kühler Wind die fernen Tannen zum Rauschen brachte. Sanft und leise breitete die Nacht ihr dunkles Tuch über die Welt aus und fügte alles zu einem perfekten Bild zusammen: Die schwarzen Türme der Burg, den mit Kerzen beleuchteten Esstisch, mein vollkommen ergriffenes Selbst und schließlich Shanks, der mit wehendem roten Haar dort stand, von wo aus ich für gewöhnlich meine unendliche Macht genoss.

»Wenn ich immer hier essen würde, wäre es doch nichts Besonderes mehr«, antwortete ich schlicht, »Kommst du? Es wird sonst kalt.«

Ich ließ mich auf meinem Stuhl nieder, dann verteilte ich das Essen. Shanks zögerte für einen Augenblick, tat es dann aber mir gleich und setzte sich.

»Oh, Mihawk, das sind ja Spaghetti!«, er griff sofort zur Gabel, um sich die Nudeln in den Mund zu stopfen, »Und verdammt...! Das ist abartig, wie gut du kochst! Da mag ich dich ja fast ein wenig!«

»Fast? Ein wenig?«

Ich blickte ihn über meinen Teller hinweg an, wie er sein Essen in sich hineinschaufelte, und konnte meine Enttäuschung nur schwer verbergen. War das wirklich alles, was er nach so viel Zeit in dieser Sexbeziehung für mich empfand? Dass er mich fast ein wenig mochte?

»Okay, okay! Das _fast_ nehme ich zurück!«, rief er beschwichtigend. Sollte das jetzt der große Trost sein?

»Nein, warte!«, er schluckte, dann sah er mir direkt in die Augen, »So schlimm bist du gar nicht, du alter Blutsauger. Ein bisschen hab ich dich schon... also... ich mag dich.«

Er lachte herzhaft und widmete sich wieder seinem Teller. Mir jedoch war bei seinen Worten die Röte ins Gesicht geschossen; das spürte ich nur zu genau. Besonders peinlich, weil das bei meiner hellen Haut sofort auffiel.

»Du, du... magst mich...?«

Letztendlich hatte Shanks es geschafft und mich vor Verlegenheit zum Stottern gebracht. Das geschah nun auch nicht alle Tage.

»Warum nicht?«, er lächelte mich an, »Ich weiß, dass wir eigentlich Feinde sein sollten, aber... könntest du das denn noch mit Leib und Seele, nach allem, was passiert ist?«

»Nein, Shanks, ich...«

Mein Herzschlag wurde immer schneller und ich senkte den Blick. Was schon so lange in mir sein Unwesen trieb, wollte hinaus. Unter allen Umständen. Nur ich brachte meinen Mund nicht auf – es war mir nicht möglich, meine Gefühle in die passenden Worte zu fassen.

»Würdest du...«, flüsterte ich deshalb mit stockendem Atem, »...hierher zu mir kommen?«

»Zu dir? Auf deinen Schoß oder wie?«

Ich nickte nur, unfähig, ein weiteres Wort von mir zu geben. Fast hatte ich damit gerechnet, Shanks würde auf diese Forderung hin laut zu lachen beginnen. Alles, was ich zu hören bekam, war jedoch das durchdringende Klirren, als er die Gabel auf seinem leeren Teller ablegte, und dann das Scharren der Stuhlbeine. Schritte folgten. Und schließlich berührte mich seine Hand an der Wange. Ich zuckte leicht zusammen, so empfindsam hatte mich die vorherrschende Situation gemacht. Weshalb ich auch ganz still hielt, als er sich rittlings auf mir niederließ. Für einige Sekunden geschah gar nichts. Nur seine Finger streichelten vorsichtig mein Gesicht. Tausend Gedanken durchzuckten mich währenddessen, doch keiner konnte sich dazu durchringen, von mir ausgesprochen zu werden.

»Mihawk?«

Ganz leise sagte er es, aber es war genug, um mich plötzlich aufblicken zu lassen. So, wie ich es noch nie zuvor getan hatte: Direkt in seine blauen Augen und all meine Gefühle damit offenbarend.

»Shanks, ich... ich weiß auch nicht, was es ist, aber...«

Einem dringenden Bedürfnis folgend umschlang ich ihn fest mit beiden Armen und drückte ihn an mich. Ich wollte ihm sagen, dass ich ihn genau hier für immer brauchte, aber ich konnte es nicht.

»Jedesmal, wenn du sagst, dass dir mein Essen schmeckt«, wisperte ich stattdessen mit meiner Stirn an seiner, »Dann muss ich lächeln. Ich bin dann gar nicht mehr so..., so...«

»Du siehst lieb aus, wenn du lächelst«, antwortete er, »Du solltest es öfter tun, finde ich.«

Seine Hand strich durch meine Haare und zog mich immer tiefer hinein in den Bann seiner Augen. So ernst und doch so friedlich hatte ich ihn noch nie gesehen.

»Lieb, ja...?«, krächzte ich, »Nicht wie ein Monster?«

»Nein, Mihawk«, raunte er mir zu, »Du bist kein Monster. Ich liebe dich.«

Es durchfuhr mich wie ein Schmerz. Jedes einzelne dieser drei Worte ließ mich erbeben und obwohl mir mein Verstand sagte, dass sie nie und nimmer wahr sein konnten, spürte ich ganz genau, wie ehrlich sie waren. Das Unmögliche und Unfassbare war geschehen.

»Ach, Shanks...!«

Meine Finger krallten sich in seinen Rücken, als ich vergeblich nach einer Antwort suchte.

»Ich war noch nie gut in solchen Dingen«, flüsterte ich verzweifelt, »Ich..., ich weiß einfach nicht... was ich... Also, weißt du...? Ich... Ich kann nicht...«

»Hey, ist schon in Ordnung.«

Seine Hand wanderte auf meinen Rücken hinab, um dort beruhigend liegen zu bleiben. Sein Daumen streichelte mich sanft, während sein zufriedener Blick mich bis tief in die unerforschten Abgründe meiner Selbst durchdrang. So blau und liebevoll wie nichts auf der Welt. Er ließ mich spüren, dass ich hier ganz dicht bei ihm am richtigen Ort war.

»Versuchst du mir etwa gerade irgendwie zu sagen, dass du mich auch liebst?«, fragte er leise und für nichts war ich ihm dankbarer, als dafür, mir diese Last abgenommen zu haben.

»Ja«, hauchte ich, »Ich liebe dich, Shanks.«

»Wirklich?«

»Ganz wirklich.«

Kaum hörbar war mein Flüstern und doch so deutlich, dass Shanks in meinen Armen erzitterte. Mit einem erleichterten Lächeln schmiegte er sich an mich, seinen Kopf auf meiner Schulter, und brachte somit den Mund ganz nahe an mein Ohr.

»Mihawk«, wisperte er mir zu, »Ich hatte viele vor dir. Wirklich sehr viele. Aber noch bei keinem haben mich diese Worte so berührt.«

»Das habe ich auch... noch nie... zu jemandem gesagt«, offenbarte ich ihm und spürte, wie es mir immer schwerer fiel, mit fester Stimme zu sprechen. Meine Augen brannten und in mir geschah gerade noch nie zuvor Dagewesenes: Es war als ob mein eiskaltes Herz auf die doppelte Größe anschwellen würde und sich öffnete wie eine vereinzelte Nachtkerze, um einem einsamen Falter Einlass zu gewähren. Fast tat es weh. Doch der Schmerz war ein süßer von höchster Vollkommenheit. Niemals mehr wollte ich diesen Mann an meiner Seite von mir gehen lassen – ich wollte ihn für immer genau auf diese Weise festhalten und mit meinem ganzen Sein fühlen, wie viel wir einander bedeuteten. Denn das war es, was ich so lange an den falschen Orten gesucht und nie gefunden hatte. Dieses warme Gefühl von Zusammengehörigkeit, das andere Leute Liebe nannten.

»Hey... Mihawk...«

Shanks' beruhigende Stimme durchbrach meine stummen Tränen mit einem ungläubigen Beiton. Er schob sich ein Stück von mir weg, dann betrachtete er mich. Und obwohl ich es mir vor jedem anderen niemals verziehen hätte, hörte ich nicht auf, dem Gefühl freien Lauf zu lassen, das in mir keinen Platz mehr fand. Shanks liebte mich. Der alte, verbitterte Vampir war nach ganzen 400 Jahren auf jemanden gestoßen, der ihn weder fürchtete noch hasste, sondern einfach nur seine bedingungslose Liebe wollte.

»Ich wusste nicht, dass Vampire weinen können«, flüsterte Shanks und hob seine Hand an meine Wange.

»Ich auch nicht«, antwortete ich ebenso leise. Ein zaghaftes Lächeln huschte über mein Gesicht, als Shanks ganz vorsichtig mit einem Finger meine Tränen fortwischte. Dann sahen wir uns einen Moment einfach nur an. Beide wussten wir, dass wir etwas Einmaliges gefunden hatten. Etwas von unschätzbarem Wert, zu kostbar, um es jemals wieder aufzugeben.

Ich schloss die Augen in genau jenem perfekten Moment, in dem Shanks mich zärtlich zu sich zog. Unsere Lippen berührten einander, als hätten sie es noch nie zuvor getan. Innig und nur darauf bedacht, den anderen endlich ohne diese vermaledeite Maske aus Stolz und Macht dicht bei sich zu spüren. Immer wieder. Unablässig. Mit dem wunderbaren Wissen, dass es niemals mehr anders zu sein brauchte.

Schließlich saßen wir eng aneinandergeschmiegt da, hielten uns fest und genossen die angenehme Stille zwischen uns. Die Nacht war hereingebrochen und am klirrend kalten Frühlingshimmel leuchteten die Sterne hinter vereinzelten Wolkenfetzen hervor. Sie waren die einzigen Zeugen der unerhörten Geschehnisse dieses Abends. Aus dem berüchtigtesten Herzensbrecher der Grand Line und dem skrupellosen Verführer von Kuraigana war etwas geworden, was sich keiner von beiden je zu träumen gewagt hätte. Wir waren einander verfallen und so wie es sich anfühlte, wie ich Shanks in meinen Armen hielt, waren wir alle beide froh darum. Nur wir konnten uns gegenseitig geben, was uns aufgrund von Macht und einem aufrecht zu erhaltenden Ruf bisher stets verwehrt geblieben war.

»Shanks?«

»Hm?«

»Meinst du das wirklich ernst, dass du mich liebst?«

»Natürlich. Wieso fragst du?«

Er vergrub sein Gesicht an meiner Schulter, woraufhin ich ihn fester an mich drückte.

»Ich wollte nur sicher gehen«, antwortete ich mit einem erleichterten Seufzen, »Ach, Shanks... Ich... ich weiß gar nicht, wann ich das letzte Mal so froh war.«

»Und ich weiß nicht, wann mir das letzte Mal so kalt war.«

»Sollen wir reingehen?«

Der Druck meiner Hände ließ etwas nach, so dass Shanks sich aufrichten konnte.

»Ist vielleicht besser«, schmunzelte er, »Wer ist überhaupt auf die bescheuerte Idee gekommen, mitten im Winter auf dem Dach zu essen?«

»Es ist nicht mitten im Winter«, stellte ich klar, »Und woher nimmst du so viel Frechheit, meine Turmzinnen als simples Dach zu bezeichnen?«

»Ich bin eben frech«, feixte er, während er von meinem Schoß herunterkletterte.

»Dann darfst du dich jetzt auch nicht beschweren, wenn ausnahmsweise ich einmal etwas Freches tue.«

Und damit hatte ich ihn auch schon um die Mitte gepackt und ihn mir über die Schulter geworfen. Shanks' Reaktion darauf war nur ein haltloses Kichern, durchbrochen von nicht allzu ernst gemeinten Beschimpfungen. Ungewöhnlich war nur, dass ich mich von seiner guten Laune anstecken ließ.

»Du weißt, was ich mit dir vorhabe, nicht wahr?«, grinste ich, während ich ihn die Treppen hinuntertrug.

»Ich kann es mir bildhaft vorstellen«, erwiderte er lachend, »Lass mich schon los! Gehen kann ich auch alleine!«

»Nein. Du kommst mir nicht mehr davon. Damit das klar ist.«

»Und wenn ich nicht zum Zappeln aufhöre?«

»Nein.«

»Ich kitzel dich durch.«

»Versuch's ruhig.«

»Dann zieh ich dir eben das Hemd aus der Hose. So.«

Er machte seine Drohung ohne viel Federlesen wahr. Da wir jedoch im Schlafzimmer angelangt waren, kam mir das ganz gelegen.

»Wenn du mir das Hemd ausziehst«, entgegnete ich und schubste ihn mit sanfter Gewalt in den Sarg hinein, »Kann ich das ja mit dir auch machen.«

»Bitte, bitte! Komm nur her zu mir, dann wirst du schon sehen, was du davon hast!«

Voller Tatendrang zog er mich zu sich hinein, bis ich halb über ihm kniete. Sobald das geschehen war, legte sich seine übermütige Stimmung allerdings ein wenig. Er lag mit seiner Hand an meiner Taille in den Kissen und sah zufrieden lächelnd zu mir auf. Lächelte nur und tat sonst gar nichts. Ein Grund für mich, ihm einen verliebten Kuss zu geben. Ihm, der mir als einziger Mensch auf dieser Welt etwas bedeutete.

»Shanks«, wisperte ich, »Wir sind alle beide mächtige und vielerorts gefürchtete Männer. Meinst du, dass wir uns deshalb...?«

»Schscht...«, er schüttelte den Kopf, »Lass uns das für's Erste vergessen. Ich will, dass es hier und jetzt nur noch uns beide gibt. Ohne Verpflichtungen, ohne unsere Kräfte messen zu wollen und ohne auch nur einen Gedanken an das Draußen. Ich liebe dich, Mihawk, und nur dich. Unsere Positionen in der Gesellschaft sind doch völlig unwichtig.«

»Schön, wenn du das so siehst. Ich könnte mir das mit keinem Geringeren vorstellen.«

»Snob.«

»Wie bitte?«

Ich sah ihn todernst an, doch er grinste nur in seiner üblichen, herausfordernden Art.

»Ein Snob bist du«, wiederholte er, wobei er einen Knopf meines Hemds nach dem anderen aufmachte, »Ein selbstherrlicher, arroganter Widerling, der sich zu gut für die Welt ist und lieber von seinem Schloss aus alles von oben herab betrachtet. Wird man als Vampir so oder liegt das an dir?«

»Finde es heraus, wenn es dich so interessiert«, antwortete ich schlicht und warf das Hemd von mir.

»Inwiefern?«

»Welche Möglichkeiten fallen dir denn ein?«, gab ich mit hochgezogener Augenbraue zurück.

»Na, zuerst könnte ich mir die Hose ausziehen«, witzelte er, »Und danach die deine...«

Ich behielt einen im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes bissigen Kommentar für mich und ließ Shanks einfach machen. Mir war natürlich klar, dass er seine fest wie ein Fels in der Brandung stehende Meinung selbst für mich nicht ändern würde. Er wollte nicht, was ich ihm geben konnte – er hatte vor, mich nach noch nicht einmal einem weiteren Jahrhundert bereits wieder zu verlassen. Obwohl ich noch nie zuvor jemanden geliebt hatte. Wenn ich ehrlich war, stimmte mich das ein klein wenig traurig.

»Was ist?«

Sein Grinsen verblasste schlagartig, als er mir ins Gesicht blickte. Man musste mir ansehen, dass ich trotz unserer nun vollständig entblößten Körper nicht einen Gedanken an Sex verschwenden konnte.

»Shanks...«

Meine so günstige Situation zwischen seinen Beinen ignorierend warf ich mich ihm entgegen, dann flüsterte ich von Verzweiflung gepackt: »Bitte... lass mich nicht alleine. Du darfst nicht gehen. Ich...«

»Das hab ich doch gar nicht vor«, versuchte er mich zu beruhigen und strich mir mit der Hand durch die Haare.

»Das wirst du aber eines Tages«, hauchte ich in seine Schulter hinein, »Egal, ob du es vorhast oder nicht. Daran kannst du nichts ändern.«

»Ich nicht«, erwiderte er, »Aber du.«

Einfach so sagte er es. Als ob wir nie geteilter Meinung darüber gewesen wären. Fast konnte man es schockiert nennen, wie ich mich daraufhin über ihm aufrichtete und ihn anstarrte. Meinte er es wirklich ernst?

»Guck nicht so. Du hast schon verstanden, nehme ich an.«

»Das willst du nicht«, sagte ich irritiert, »Du hast immer behauptet...«

»Damals habe ich auch noch anders über dich gedacht und für dich empfunden, Mihawk. Dass ich mich in dich verliebt habe, ist noch nicht allzu lange her.«

Wieder fuhren seine Finger über meinen Kopf und sein Blick durchdrang mich mit aller Friedlichkeit und Wärme. Nahm mir aber dennoch nicht die Zweifel.

»Siehst du, das ist überstürztes Handeln, was du von mir verlangst«, wehrte ich ab, »Du wie auch ich sind frisch verliebt, wie man so schön sagt. In diesem Zustand setzt das vernünftige Denken aus. Du würdest es schon nach kurzer Zeit bereuen, Shanks, glaub mir das.«

»Und was war mit den vielen Vorteilen?«

»Nein, Shanks, deine Argumente von damals sind alle einleuchtend«, fuhr ich fort, »Du hast Recht damit, dass der Tod ein Teil des Lebens ist und eine Erfahrung wert noch dazu. Genau genommen sollte es ein so verfluchtes Wesen wie mich, das sich wie ein Parasit durch das Blut anderer weit über die Norm hinaus am Leben erhalten kann, gar nicht geben.«

»Mihawk, hör auf! Sag sowas nicht!«

Eine ganz unerwartete Ohrfeige traf mich hart im Gesicht. Offenbar hatte ich Shanks richtig zornig gemacht.

»Das bist doch nicht du, der mir hier gerade erzählt, dass er am besten nicht existieren sollte!«, schimpfte er, »Dein arrogantes Selbst ist mir bei Weitem lieber, das kann ich dir sagen! Und selbst wenn alle anderen dich bestimmt gerne los wären – es gibt hier zumindest eine Person, die dich wirklich braucht und dich genauso liebt wie du bist!«

»Du. Ich weiß. Aber...«

»Kein aber! Bei wem setzt jetzt hier gerade das vernünftige Denken aus?! Doch wohl nicht bei mir!«

Er funkelte mich noch einen Augenblick wütend an, wurde gleich darauf aber auch schon wieder ruhiger. Mit entschuldigender Sanftheit streichelte er meine Wange an der Stelle, die von seinem Schlag immer noch brannte.

»Nein, Mihawk, du bist kein Parasit«, flüsterte er währenddessen, »Du bist lieb zu mir. Ich kann dir vertrauen und dir mit dem nötigen Respekt begegnen. Und von all dem will ich, dass es genau so bleibt. Für immer. Verstehst du das?«

»Du wolltest doch nicht alle um dich herum sterben sehen«, warf ich ein, »Ich kann dir doch nicht wichtiger sein als deine Freunde und deine Mannschaft.«

»Doch, Mihawk, du bist mir wichtig. Selbst, wenn ich das anfangs gar nicht wahr haben wollte. Und von allen Personen, die mir wichtig sind, bist du die einzige, die mir ein gemeinsames Leben bis in alle Ewigkeit schenken kann. Also frage ich erst gar nicht danach, sondern bitte dich darum: Tu es.«

Er packte mich fest um die Mitte. Die Entschlossenheit in ihm war wie ein Funke, der zunächst nur zögerlich auf mich übersprang.

»Bist du dir sicher, dass du das willst?«, fragte ich mit Nachdruck, »Ich kann es nicht wieder rückgängig machen, wenn es einmal geschehen ist.«

»Tu es«, blieb seine einzige Forderung. Nicht einen Moment wandte er den Blick ab. Er meinte es vollkommen ernst.

»Du weißt, welche Konsequenzen das für dich haben wird«, erinnerte ich ihn, »Um ewig zu leben, wirst du Blut trinken müssen. Macht dir das gar nichts aus?«

»Wird schon nicht so schlimm sein. Zur Not müssen ein paar Möwen dran glauben.«

_Das sagst du jetzt; sollte ich es wirklich tun, wirst du schon noch feststellen, dass Möwenblut ungefähr so genießbar ist wie eine Schuhsohle._

»Na gut«, seufzte ich, »Aber was ist mit der Sonne? Sie wird dir ein Hindernis sein.«

»Ich werd mich einfach daran gewöhnen«, sagte er leichthin, »Und wozu gäbe es denn sonst Sonnencreme?«

»Du weißt auf alles eine schlaue Antwort, was?«

»Klar«, grinste er übermütig, »Ich _bin_ ja auch schlau.«

»Na, dann sag mir mal, was daran so schlau sein soll, sich ein ewiges Leben zu wünschen, wenn man nur einen Arm hat.«

Eigentlich hatte ich ihn damit von seinem hohen Ross herunterholen wollen. Doch er kicherte nur, dann meinte er: »Ich liebe dich, Mihawk. Bei dir bleibe ich gerne eine Ewigkeit. Auch mit nur einem Arm.«

»Du bist also fest entschlossen? Du willst nicht noch einmal darüber nachdenken?«

»Mihawk«, er durchbohrte mich mit einem missbilligenden Blick, »Du willst es doch auch, oder? Also hör auf! Sonst überleg ich mir das tatsächlich noch einmal.«

»Ich will dir nur nichts antun, was du nachher bereust«, wehrte ich ab, aber Shanks schüttelte den Kopf.

»Über ein halbes Jahr läuft diese Beziehung zwischen uns schon«, sagte er, »Ich weiß sehr gut, worauf ich mich einlasse, wenn ich sie für immer weiterführen möchte. Sonst hätte ich mich bestimmt niemals in dich verliebt. Und jetzt hör auf, mir belehrende Vorträge zu halten. Erfüll uns lieber diesen einen Wunsch und tu es endlich.«

Er lächelte mich voller Zuversicht an. Drückte mich dabei jedoch auch mit verräterischer Eindringlichkeit zu sich nieder, so dass wir uns empfindlich berührten.

»Wie du willst«, flüsterte ich, »Aber es wird wehtun.«

»Das dachte ich mir schon.«

Wir küssten uns. Zärtlich zuerst nur, dann immer heftiger. Jedes neuerliche Mal, dass sich unsere Lippen nacheinander verzehrten, fachte in uns beiden mehr und mehr den Rausch der gegenseitigen Nähe an. Keine weitere Erklärung brauchte es deshalb, warum wir bereits ins Schwitzen gerieten, noch bevor ich überhaupt ernsthaft zum Zuge gekommen war. Shanks erinnerte mich jedoch überdeutlich an mein eigentliches Vorhaben, indem er mich auf einmal mit den Beinen umschlang, um das, was uns noch trennte, auf ein Level kurz vor dem Nichtvorhandensein zu bringen.

Derjenige, der unsere Fusion letztendlich veranlasste, war ich. Shanks zuckte unter mir zusammen und auch mir entwich ein Keuchen. So wirkte nur er auf mich und kein anderer. Nur bei ihm regte das meinen ganzen Körper durchdringende Pulsieren seines Herzschlages mehr als nur meinen Appetit an. Er machte es mir möglich, jede einzelne unserer Bewegungen bis zur Vollkommenheit auszukosten. Warum das so war, wusste ich nicht und wollte es auch gar nicht wissen. Es war genau so gut, wie es war: Ich mit zärtlicher Begierde auf ihm und er bei mir – überwältigt zwar von meinem Enthusiasmus, aber dennoch mit genießerisch geschlossenen Augen. Um ehrlich zu sein, hatte er mich vorher noch nie so ohne Gegenwehr oder wenigstens einen unterschwelligen Kampf um die Dominanz gewähren lassen. Nachdem wir uns unsere gegenseitige Liebe gestanden hatten, so schien es, war er endlich bereit, sich mir einfach hinzugeben. Aber auch ich verhielt mich anders; war vorsichtiger und gleichzeitig inniger. Als ob er sich mir nach so vielen Jahrzehnten der Einsamkeit als mein einziger Zufluchtsort offenbart hätte.

Ich wusste nicht, wie lange ich den einmaligen Zustand, in den nur wir beide uns versetzen konnten, nun schon aufrecht erhielt. Sicher war aber, dass sich meine Kräfte langsam dem Ende zuneigten und der heiß ersehnte Moment mit allen Anzeichen immer näher rückte. Darum hielt ich mich auch nicht mehr länger zurück, sondern berührte Shanks' nackte Brust gierig mit meinen Lippen. Er gab einen unverkennbaren Laut der Genugtuung von sich, während ich langsam aber stetig mit jedem weiteren Kuss immer weiter hinaufwanderte. Schließlich zuckte wie ein ängstliches Kaninchen im Angesichte des Raubvogels seine Pulsader unter meiner Zunge. Ich war so weit; auf jeder nur erdenklichen Ebene meines Tuns.

Einem unweigerlichen Impuls folgend bohrten sich meine Zähne in seine Schulter. So wie nie zuvor. Die darin befindliche Überdosis Gift ergoss sich in seine hilflos rebellierenden Blutbahnen und er stöhnte auf. Vor Schmerz wohl gleichermaßen wie vor Befriedigung, da der Augenblick gekommen war, an dem wir beide nicht mehr an uns halten konnten. Den wundervollen Geschmack von Blut auf der Zunge und mit fest geschlossenen Augen kostete ich aus, was Shanks mir bereitwillig beschert hatte. Obwohl es mir genaugenommen ein klein wenig Leid tat, ihn mit meiner mutagenen Injektion quälen zu müssen. Doch er hatte es genau so und nicht anders gewollt. Jetzt war es geschehen und nicht wieder rückgängig zu machen – er würde sich verwandeln. In eben jenes Geschöpf, an dessen Existenz er vor über einem halben Jahr noch gezweifelt hatte.

Unter heftigem Schnaufen entzog ich mich seinem Körper. Sex alleine war mit diesem Mann schon anstrengend genug, wenn wir beide uns ausreichend ins Zeug legten. Noch dazu aber Gebrauch von dem wenigen Gift machen zu müssen, das uns Vampiren nicht limitlos zur Verfügung stand, hatte mich nun doch etwas ausgelaugt. Trotzdem lächelte ich.

»Shanks?«

Er antwortete mit einem unruhigen Brummen. War es schlimmer gewesen als vermutet?

»Shanks?«, ich beugte mich über ihn und nahm sein Gesicht zwischen beide Hände, »Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?«

»Wenn man davon absieht, dass mein ganzer Arm brennt als hätte jemand meine Adern mit Hochprozentigem getränkt und angezündet, dann ja«, grinste er schwächlich, »Aber danke, dass du dir Sorgen um mich machst. Ist nicht gerade üblich bei dir.«

»Du bist und bleibst für ewig mein Shanks. Außerdem bin ich Schuld an deinem jetzigen Zustand. Da werde ich mir doch wohl noch ein wenig Sorgen um dein Wohlbefinden machen dürfen.«

»Welches Wohlbefinden genau?«

Natürlich wollte er nur Spaß aus seinem Elend machen, doch als er das sagte, wurde mir zum ersten Mal bewusst, was genau ich ihm eigentlich angetan hatte. Es war etwas, was ich nie mehr wieder gut machen konnte. Ich hatte ihm ein normales und erfülltes Leben genommen und an dessen Stelle etwas gesetzt, was nur eine verfluchte Entschädigung dafür war. Ein Schattendasein, das so leicht kein Ende finden würde.

»Mihawk, du denkst schon wieder darüber nach, was du Fürchterliches mit mir angestellt hast, nicht wahr?«

Er hatte mich ertappt. Obwohl es mir durchaus zustand, mir Gedanken zu machen. Immerhin waren die Geschehnisse des Abends nicht nur für Shanks eine neue Erfahrung.

»Es fällt mir schwer, zu akzeptieren, dass es mit dein Wunsch war, ja.«

Ich küsste ihn zärtlich, dann ließ ich mich erschöpft neben ihn sinken.

»Komm her«, flüsterte ich und zog ihn in meine Arme, »Bei dem, was dir noch bevorsteht, will ich dich nicht alleine lassen.«

»Ach, du meinst, das wird noch schlimmer?«

Sein so wacker aufrecht erhaltenes Lächeln verblasste immer mehr. Wohl, weil er auch allmählich begriff, worauf er sich da eigentlich eingelassen hatte.

»Ich würde es dir wünschen, dass dem nicht so ist. Aber das bezweifle ich leider irgendwie.«

Ich sparte mir einen mitleidigen Blick, der Shanks sowieso nichts nützen würde, und breitete lieber die Decke über uns aus. Danach schloss ich den Sarg. Dunkelheit und einträchtige Stille umhüllten uns daraufhin, die auf Shanks eine erstaunliche Wirkung zu haben schienen. Er erlaubte es sich endlich, sich die Schwäche einzugestehen und seine Schmerzen offen zu zeigen. Anders konnte ich mir nicht erklären, warum er mich plötzlich um so vieles fester packte und seine Stirn an meine Brust drückte. Ich schluckte eine Entschuldigung, dann streichelte ich lieber seinen Rücken und küsste ihn auf den rostroten Haarschopf. Eine Geste war in diesem Fall tausendmal mehr wert als schnöde Worte.

»Ist es sehr schlimm?«, traute ich mich nach einiger Zeit fragen, die er zitternd und stumm in meinen Armen verbracht hatte.

»Das fragst du noch?«, brachte er gedämpft hervor, »Bei dir muss das doch auch wehgetan haben.«

»Nein, hat es nicht«, fast hätte ich gelacht, »Ich wurde als Vampir geboren, weißt du?«

»Du Glücklicher.«

Er stöhnte auf und warf sich unruhig auf die andere Seite. Für ihn würde es eine lange Nacht werden, das stand fest. Und alles, was ich zur Linderung seiner Schmerzen beitragen konnte, war, ihn festzuhalten und für ihn da zu sein.

_Das ist doch wenigstens __**etwas**__, Mihawk. Besser, als wenn er alles alleine durchstehen müsste._

»Du schaffst das«, flüsterte ich ihm zu, »Vielleicht versuchst du ja, ein wenig zu schlafen. Kann nie verkehrt sein.«

»Das sagt sich so leicht... Ich hab gerade das Gefühl, ich werde von innen heraus verbrannt. Uhh, Mihawk, was hast du eigentlich mit mir angestellt?«

»Was du da spürst, ist mein Gift«, antwortete ich wahrheitsgemäß, »Wobei man es eigentlich weniger als Gift bezeichnen sollte. Viel mehr als mutagenes Serum. Es verändert deinen Körper in nicht zu unterschätzender Geschwindigkeit und das tut natürlich weh.«

»Oh, toll«, grummelte er, »Ich werde gerade zum Mutanten.«

»Du wolltest es so. Schon vergessen?«

»Nein. Aber ein bisschen Jammern wird doch wohl noch erlaubt sein...«

Seine Hand griff nach der meinen, die diese Geste reflexartig erwiderte. Darauf zu warten, dass meine Anstrengungen und sein Mut begannen, Früchte zu tragen, war ein höchst außergewöhnliches Gefühl. Es erfüllte mich jedoch auch mit Zufriedenheit, zu wissen, dass gerade Unbegreifliches mit Shanks geschah. Etwas, was uns unweigerlich für immer aneinander binden würde. Immerhin war ich sein Schöpfer, wenn man denn so wollte.

»Sag mir eins, Mihawk«, verlangte er nach einer Weile, »Wie viele mussten das schon durchmachen, nur weil du dich nicht zurückhalten konntest?«

»Kein einziger.«

»Tatsächlich?«

Er klang verblüfft. Ich musste einen wirklich bleibenden und bösartigen Eindruck hinterlassen, wenn er mir meine Unschuld in dieser Hinsicht nicht abkaufte.

»Erstens brauche ich keine unnötige Konkurrenz, die mit ihrer Macht sowieso nicht umzugehen wüsste«, erklärte ich, »Zweitens gibt es da gar nichts zum Zurückhalten, weil es anstrengend ist, das Gift zu benutzen. Und drittens besitze ich gerade so viel davon, dass es ausreicht, einmal in hundert Jahren davon Gebrauch zu machen. Also nichts, was ich ohne nachzudenken an jeden X-Beliebigen verschwenden würde.«

»Mach so weiter und ich fange noch an, mir etwas auf diese Schmerzen einzubilden«, ächzte er, wobei ich genau hörte, dass er sich an einem Grinsen versuchte.

»Nicht auf die Schmerzen, Shanks«, flüsterte ich, »Aber darauf, dass du mich so weit gebracht hast, es einfach zu tun. Darauf solltest du stolz sein. Ich habe noch nie zuvor für jemanden so viel empfunden und mich auf diese Weise um ihn gesorgt. Du genießt gerade das, wovon ein jeder vor dir nur geträumt hat, bevor ich ihn von seiner Sehnsucht und dem irdischen Leben erlöst habe. Ich liebe dich, Shanks. Obwohl ich immer dachte, zu diesem Gefühl wäre ich nicht fähig.«

»Tja, da bist du nicht alleine. Ich dachte ja, das mit der Liebe bilden sich alle nur ein. Seit ich dich allerdings so intensiv kennen gelernt habe, weiß ich es besser.«

Ich spürte, wie er sich dichter an mich schmiegte. Ein Beweis dafür, dass unsere Worte wahr waren. Die pure Wahrheit und nichts anderes. Das Gefühl der Zusammengehörigkeit war ein von beiden Seiten gleichermaßen erwidertes. Niemals hatte es in meinem einsamen Leben einen vollkommeneren Moment gegeben als diesen, in dem Shanks bei mir lag und wir beide wussten, dass es eine Liebe war, die Jahrhunderte überdauern würde.

»Schlaf gut«, wisperte ich ihm zu, »Oder versuch es zumindest. Morgen sieht die Sache schon anders aus.«

»Wollen wir's hoffen...«

Er seufzte halb erschöpft, halb zufrieden auf, dann drückte er noch einmal meine Hand. Ich küsste ihn daraufhin auf die Wange, bevor ich meine Augen schloss und an seinen Rücken gekuschelt einschlief. Mit einem glücklichen Lächeln im Gesicht. Es war so gekommen, wie es hatte kommen sollen, und darüber war ich unendlich froh.

* * *

Mitten in der Nacht weckte mich ein gequältes Wimmern. Zuerst konnte ich es nicht wirklich zuordnen und kam mir für einen kurzen Moment ziemlich durcheinander vor. Dann aber wurde ich des bebenden Körpers neben mir gewahr. Shanks war es, der da keuchte und von offensichtlich furchtbaren Schmerzen geplagt wurde. Sofort war ich hellwach und in Alarmbereitschaft. Allzu oft hatte ich in meinen jüngeren Jahren von verunglückten Transformationen gehört. Sei es die Nichtakzeptanz der mutierten Gene des eigenen Körpers oder eine zu niedrige Schmerzgrenze – beides konnte dafür verantwortlich sein, dass man für den Versuch, ihm auf ewig entrinnen zu wollen, vom Tod unmittelbar gestraft wurde.

»Mi...hawk...«

Er drehte sich auf den Rücken und sah mich mit schweißnassem, schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht an. Ein Anblick, der mir einen Stich versetzte. Die Qualen, die er gerade durchstehen musste, hatte ich ihm bereitet.

»Schscht, ist schon gut«, raunte ich ihm zu, »Ich bin ja da. Komm her. Ich halt dich fest.«

Mit jeder einzelnen meiner Bewegungen Reue und Mitgefühl ausdrückend zog ich ihn so dicht an mich wie ich konnte. Er atmete schnell und unregelmäßig, wurde geschüttelt von immer wiederkehrenden Wellen des Schmerzes und schien gegen die Apathie anzukämpfen, in die er verfallen war. Bei Weitem nicht das, was ich ihm gewünscht hatte. Selbst damals nicht, als wir noch verfeindet gewesen waren.

»Mihawk...«

Sein hilfloser, entkräfteter Blick fand mich. Wie gerne hätte ich jetzt alles wieder rückgängig gemacht, was wir so kopflos veranlasst hatten.

»...w-was genau... passiert mit mir...? Warum... tut das... so weh...?«

»Ein entscheidender Punkt ist schon einmal, dass sich deine Adern verändern«, erklärte ich ruhig und sachlich. Ich wollte ihm keine Angst damit machen, dass ich Befürchtungen oder Bewertungen mit einfließen ließ.

»D-die Adern...? Wirklich al-le...?«

»Jede einzelne. Dadurch werden sie fähig, weit mehr aus deinem Blut an den Körper weiterzugeben als nur Sauerstoff, Nährstoffe und wie sie alle heißen. Die Lebensenergie nämlich, die du aus dem Blut anderer Lebewesen gewinnen kannst, wenn du es trinkst. Ohne dieses wichtige Grundnahrungsmittel stirbt auch ein Vampir, weißt du? Wir brauchen es, um unsere ewige Jugend aufrecht zu erhalten.«

»Darum... der g-ganze K-körper...«

Shanks schaffte es nicht ganz, ein Lächeln aufzusetzen.

»Es tut also wirklich überall weh?«, hakte ich vorsichtig nach und er nickte nur mit qualvoll verzogenen Mundwinkeln.

»Das tut mir so Leid«, flüsterte ich in sein weiches Haar hinein, »Wenn ich könnte, würde ich diese Schmerzen sofort von dir nehmen. Das musst du mir bitte glauben.«

»N-nicht... entschuldigen«, rang er sich letztendlich doch zu einem Lächeln durch, »S-so wissen wir wenigstens..., dass etwas... passiert...«

Er schenkte mir einen Blick voller Zuversicht, der nur getrübt war von den Schweißtropfen auf seiner Stirn. Ich strich ihm daraufhin zärtlich die Strähnen aus dem Gesicht und konnte nicht umhin, ihn im Stillen für seinen unendlichen Mut zu bewundern. Freiwillig hatte er diesen steilen Weg in die Nacht hinein gewählt, der ihn auf ewig fort von allem führen würde, was das Licht der Schöpfung in sich trug. Nur für mich hatte er den Fluch auf sich genommen, welchen die Menschheit seit vielen Jahren schon für vernichtet glaubte.

»Shanks«, wisperte ich und küsste ihn auf die Wange, »Ich möchte nicht taktlos sein, aber... Ein wundervolleres Geburtstagsgeschenk hättest du mir gar nicht machen können.«

»Du hast... Geburtstag...?«, er runzelte angestrengt die Stirn, »Welcher... ist heute überhaupt?«

»Der neunte März. Das heißt, falls Mitternacht noch nicht vorrüber ist.«

»Nachmacher.«

_Hauptsache, trockene Bemerkungen von sich geben können. Alles klar._

»Wieso Nachmacher?«, brummte ich, »Du kannst unmöglich auch heute...«

»So wie die Dinge stehen..., jetzt sogar in zweifacher Ausführung. Doch«, unterbrach er mich und sah mich selbstzufrieden an. Ich starrte nur zurück und glaubte nicht ganz, was er gerade eben gesagt hatte. Da er aber auch nach mehreren Sekunden keine Anstalten machte, so etwas wie »Reingelegt!« oder »April, April!« zu rufen, nahm ich an, dass es sich tatsächlich um die Wahrheit handelte.

»Wir werden also in Zukunft eine Menge zu feiern haben an diesem Tag«, schmunzelte ich, »Das tust du doch sowieso so gerne.«

»Besonders, wenn du dabei bist«, stimmte er zu, dann vergrub er sich an meiner Brust. Es sah ganz danach aus, als ob die ihn plagenden Schmerzen allmählich nachlassen würden.

»Das Schlimmste ist wohl vorüber, was?«

»Kann sein«, nuschelte er unter der Decke hervor, »Die Zähne tun verdammt weh. Aber warum das so ist, kann ich mir gerade eben noch selber beantworten, glaube ich.«

»Dann solltest du jetzt vielleicht wirklich versuchen, einfach zu schlafen«, schlug ich mit leiser Stimme vor, »Ich jedenfalls bin müde.«

»Mal sehen. Gute Nacht, Mihawk.«

Er gab mir trotz seiner Schmerzen einen Kuss, dann senkte sich die Stille über uns. Sein warmer Körper dicht an meinem strahlte jetzt schon etwas aus, was ich zuvor noch nie an ihm wahrgenommen hatte – eine Art selbstverständliche Überlegenheit mit einem Hauch von an Hochnäsigkeit grenzender Würde. Jeden an meiner Stelle hätten Gewissensbisse geplagt, denn Shanks würde eindeutig zu einem mächtigen Vampir werden. Einer, den man besser nicht auf die Menschheit losließ. Einer wie ich.

Bevor ich in dieser Nacht das zweite Mal einschlief, huschte ein gehässiges Lächeln über mein Gesicht. Bald schon würden Shanks und ich Seite an Seite die »Fürsten der Nacht« sein, wie man unsere Rasse verhüllend auch nannte. Und die Liebe war einzig Schuld daran. Daran und an dem Fortbestehen eines Fluchs, an dessen Existenz heutzutage niemand mehr zu glauben wagte.

* * *

Für meine Verhältnisse war das Erwachen am nächsten Morgen ein spätes. Nach den sich überschlagenden Ereignissen der vergangenen Nacht kam es mir jedoch berechtigt vor. Ich blieb sogar übermäßig lange noch mit geschlossenen Augen einfach liegen, um Shanks neben mir wahrzunehmen und seinem leisen Atem zu lauschen. Eine unverkennbare Aura umgab ihn, die mich gleichermaßen aufwühlte und beruhigte. Das letzte Mal, dass ich eine solche Präsenz in meiner Nähe gespürt hatte, lag nun schon fast 300 Jahre zurück. Fast hatte ich vergessen, wie es war, nicht nur von Wesen umgeben zu sein, die in der Nahrungskette deutlich unter mir standen.

Langsam öffnete ich die Augen. Ich hielt die in mir brodelnde Ungewissheit nicht mehr aus. Noch nie zuvor hatte ich einen Transformierten leibhaftig vor mir gehabt, geschweige denn in meinem Sarg. Voller Ehrfurcht war ich deshalb, als ich meinen Blick über diesen Mann schweifen ließ, der da bei mir lag, mir den Rücken zugewandt hatte und schlief. Einer meiner Finger konnte nicht umhin, mit einer andächtigen Berührung die vornehme Blässe zu bewundern, die seine Haut nun wie ein Leuchten durchzog. Und obwohl äußerlich nicht viel von der Verwandlung sichtbar war, machten die ihn umgebenden Schwingungen dies umso deutlicher – er war, was ich war. Ein Geschöpf der Nacht.

»Shanks«, flüsterte ich in sein Ohr, »Bist du wach?«

»Nein«, brummte er zur Antwort, »Mach weiter.«

Er meinte meine Hand, die immer wieder zärtlich über seine Taille strich.

»Noch nicht einmal wach sein und schon Forderungen anstellen«, entgegnete ich mit hochgezogener Augenbraue, ließ meine Hand aber dort, wo sie war.

»Das wird man doch wohl gerade noch dürfen, wenn man sich so fertig fühlt wie ich, oder?«

Ein müdes Lächeln im Gesicht drehte er sich zu mir um. Der Anblick, der sich mir bot, hätte wohl jeden anderen entweder irritiert oder erschreckt. Ich hingegen hatte bereits damit gerechnet, dass sich zu seiner nun fast weißen Haut ein nicht zu leugnender Ausdruck von körperlicher Erschöpfung hinzugesellen würde. Immerhin hatte er eine für mich wohl unvorstellbare Tortur hinter sich, die ihn bis an den Rand seiner Kräfte getrieben zu haben schien.

»Du siehst... hm...«, ich suchte nach geeigneten Worten, »...blass aus.«

»Ach, ehrlich? Ich wusste ja, dass du einen Hang zum Sarkasmus hast, Mihawk, aber einen ganzen Witz hätte ich von dir nicht erwartet.«

Sein Lächeln wurde zum Grinsen, womit er endlich entblößte, was die sichersten Zeichen dafür waren, dass er das menschliche Dasein hinter sich gelassen hatte. Unmittelbar fühlte ich Freude durch meinen gesamten Körper strömen. Eine noch nie zuvor dagewesene Leichtigkeit ergriff von mir Besitz und ich drückte Shanks mit beiden Armen fest an mich. Fast war es, als wolle ich die Realität umgreifen, die mir erst nach und nach wirklich bewusst wurde.

»Nicht so doll quetschen...«, schnaufte er, »Ich... bin doch noch gar nicht... wieder bei Kräften.«

»Brauchst du noch Schlaf?«

Ich sah ihn umsorgend an und lockerte meinen Griff ein wenig, doch Shanks schüttelte bloß den Kopf.

»Nein, das ist es nicht. Eigentlich fühle ich mich sogar ziemlich ausgeschlafen. Aber irgendwie...«

Sein Blick wanderte prüfend an sich selbst hinab und dann an mir wieder hinauf, bis er an meinen Augen hängen blieb. Unsicherheit war aus seinem Gesicht zu lesen, ebenso wie aufkeimende Neugierde. Nach einer Weile berührte mich seine Hand an der Schulter.

»Ich spüre dich«, flüsterte er ehrfürchtig, »Deine Energie... deinen Herzschlag... fast, als ob du ein tiefer See wärst, unter dessen Oberfläche ich jetzt sehen kann.«

»Meinen Blutkreislauf spürst du. Wir haben ein sehr feines Wahrnehmen, was unsere Nahrung anbelangt. Bei Menschen wird es dir noch deutlicher auffallen. Deren Puls drängt sich einem nämlich geradezu auf.«

»Wie hast du das ausgehalten?«

»Hm?«

»Mit mir so nahe bei dir, meine ich«, fügte er leicht betreten hinzu, »Und überhaupt: Wie hältst du das generell aus? Wenn du sagst, bei... Menschen... ist es noch schlimmer. Jetzt ist deine Gegenwart schon überwältigend genug für mich; so anziehend und verlockend und das trotzdem im Moment überhaupt nicht auf sexueller Ebene. Als würde ich etwas vermissen, was vorher immer da war...«

»Shanks«, unterbrach ich sein wirres Geplapper, »Du hast Hunger.«

»Hab... hab ich das?«

Er sah mich überrascht an. Wohl, weil er nicht ganz begriff, was ich meinte.

»Kein normales Hungergefühl, Shanks. Besser ist es mit einer inneren Leere zu vergleichen, von der du nicht wirklich sagen kannst, wo sie ihren Ursprung und wo ihren Hauptsitz hat. Sie ist einfach da und solange du nichts zu dir nimmst, wird sie dir natürlich dein Leben schwer machen – auch ich könnte hungrig nicht durch die Straßen gehen, ohne mich auf den nächstbesten Passanten stürzen zu wollen.«

»Du meinst also...?«

Mit mittlerweile fassungsloser Miene blickte er mich an, während seine Finger an meiner Schulter entlangstrichen, bis sie sanft meinen Hals berührten. Ich nickte nur. Er wusste schon ganz genau, was er wollte, doch etwas hielt ihn davon ab, sich das auch zuzugestehen.

»Die Macht, die du jetzt hast, fordert ihren Tribut, Shanks«, raunte ich ihm zu und zog seinen Kopf vorsichtig näher an mich heran, »Aber du wusstest, dass es so sein würde. Also quäle dich nicht länger und fülle die Leere in dir, bevor sie beginnen kann, dich aufzufressen.«

Ich schmiegte mich an ihn; eindringlich und mit der Absicht, seinen Appetit herauszufordern. Und zunächst schien das auch ganz gut zu funktionieren. Seine Lippen legten sich sanft an meinen Hals und suchten ein klein wenig schüchtern noch nach der Stelle, unter der sie die Schlagader vermuteten. Seine Zunge berührte mich. Weniger gierig zwar als erwartet, in mir jedoch heftige Gefühle auslösend. Was nun jeden Moment geschehen würde, darauf wartete ich bereits mein ganzes Leben lang. Für Shanks allerdings war es wohl eine wahnsinnige Herausforderung.

»Nein, Mihawk, ich kann das nicht.«

Resignierend wollte er sich schon von mir zurückziehen, doch ich ließ ihn nicht. Mit der Hand fest an seinem Hinterkopf hielt ich ihn genau dort, wo er war.

»Du musst«, beharrte ich, »Wenn du kein Blut trinkst, stirbst du.«

»Ich will dich aber nicht verletzen. Würdest du mir weniger bedeuten, dann vielleicht, aber...«

Mir entwich nur ein abfälliges Schnauben.

»Mich verletzen? Shanks, du tust es doch wohl nicht mit der Absicht, mir Schaden zufügen zu wollen, oder?«

»Natürlich nicht! Ich...«

»Dann kannst du es doch nicht verletzen nennen«, murmelte ich in sein Ohr hinein, »Tu es mit dem Gefühl, dass du mich liebst. Als würdest du mir nur einen Kuss geben wollen, Shanks. Für unsereins ist das ein Beweis von tiefer Zuneigung.«

»Wirklich?«

Er erzitterte in meinem Griff. Ob vor unterdrücktem Hunger oder aus Angst davor, er könne mir in irgendeiner Weise Leid zufügen, das wusste ich nicht. Sicher aber war, dass seine Anspannung nicht von ihm wich, als ich leise antwortete: »Was hast du denn jedes Mal dabei empfunden, wenn ich es bei dir getan habe?«

»Ich...«

»Bitte, Shanks, dir und auch mir zuliebe – tu es einfach.«

Ich zog ihn an mich und veranlasste somit, dass sein Mund regelrecht gegen meine Haut gepresst wurde. Noch nie war ich ungeduldig gewesen. In keinem Bereich meines Lebens. Shanks' Unwille, endlich zur überlebensnotwendigen Tat zu schreiten, stellte mich jedoch gehörig auf die Probe. Wie konnte er sich nur so gegen seine eigenen Instinkte sträuben?

»Shanks, bitte. Glaub mir, das wünsche ich mir schon mein ganzes... uh!«

Letztendlich ging es schnell und ohne Vorwarnung. Ein kurzes, in allen Nervenbahnen flimmerndes Stechen war das einzige, was mich durchzuckte, als er seine Zähne mit einem Ruck in meinem Hals versenkte. Dann für einen Moment nichts weiter als tief in mir ruhende Befriedigung. Endlich jemanden auf diese bittersüße Weise zu spüren, war für mich der Himmel auf Erden, der bis vor Kurzem noch in unerreichbarer Ferne gelegen hatte. Und als Shanks schließlich begann, sich an mir satt zu trinken, wusste ich, dass ich es nie wieder anders haben wollte; mit seiner Verwandlung hatten wir die richtige Entscheidung getroffen.

»Mach einfach... weiter...«, hauchte ich und krallte mich geradezu fest an ihm, »Ganz egal... was passiert... Hör nicht auf...«

Wie von selbst fand ich den Weg zu der Stelle unterhalb seines Kiefergelenks. Auf ganz neue Weise wollte ich mit ihm vereinigt sein. So, wie ich es zuvor nie in Erwägung gezogen hatte. Deshalb biss ich auch zu, ohne lange darüber nachzudenken. Es waren einzig meine Gefühle, die mich in diesem Augenblick lenkten.

Die Eintracht, mit der wir nebeneinander in meinem Sarg lagen, rührte mich zu stummen Tränen. Zwei Männer der Macht waren wir, die diese eine Verbindung eingegangen waren, nach der wir uns beide so lange gesehnt hatten. Jeder Schluck, den wir nun vom anderen nahmen, rann als flüssige Liebe unsere Kehlen hinab. Zuneigung, Vetrauen und Respekt hinterließen alle ihren ganz eigenen Geschmack auf meiner Zunge und wärmten mich bis in mein Herz hinein, welches nur ihm Einlass gewährte. Ihm, meinem Liebsten, der mit mir nun die Ewigkeit teilen würde.

Lange dauerte es, bis wir wieder voneinander lassen konnten. Als wir es jedoch taten, geschah es in friedlicher Übereinkunft; ich spürte, wie Shanks die letzen Tropfen von meiner Haut leckte, und zum Dank küsste ich die Wunden an seinem Hals, um mich letztendlich gemeinsam mit ihm unter der Decke zurecht zu legen. Dann sahen wir uns an. Nur wenige Zentimeter voneinander entfernt und in meinem Fall überglücklich.

»Das hast du gut gemacht«, flüsterte ich ihm zu, wobei meine Finger seine wirren Strähnen zurecht strichen, »Du solltest wahnsinnig stolz auf dich sein.«

Ich lächelte ihn an. Was er diesmal aber nicht erwiderte. Er wirkte eher leicht verwirrt.

»Mihawk, warum...? Warum weinst du denn jetzt? Es besteht doch überhaupt gar kein Grund dazu.«

Seine Hand berührte behutsam mein Gesicht, woraufhin mein Lächeln nur noch wehmütiger wurde und immer mehr Tränen wie Perlen auf das Kissen unter mir fielen.

»Shanks«, hauchte ich und drückte ihn fest an mich, »Du hast mich glücklich gemacht, das ist alles.«

»Aber deshalb brauchst du doch nicht...«

»Doch, Shanks, doch«, beharrte ich, »Du weißt nicht, wie viel du mir bedeutest. Wie viel es mir bedeutet, dass du die Last der Unsterblichkeit auf dich genommen hast.«

»Dann sag es mir.«

Seine ungewöhnlich ernst ausgesprochene Forderung kam mit umso mehr Nachdruck bei mir an, da immer noch sein Daumen auf meiner Wange lag und mich beruhigend streichelte. Ich sog daraufhin nur tief Luft ein und starrte zurück in diese klaren, blauen Augen, die seine Stimmung widerspiegelten wie das Meer die des Himmels. Was ich so lange als Geheimnis bei mir getragen hatte, würde ich nun an den einzigen weitergeben, dem dieses Wissen kein gehässiges Grinsen entlockte.

»Ach, Shanks«, seufzte ich und ließ kurzzeitig den Blick sinken, »Wo soll ich anfangen? Und was soll ich dir großartig sagen?«

Ich sah ihn wieder an, dankbarer noch als zuvor und mit einem feuchten Schleier vor den Augen. Schließlich flüsterte ich kaum hörbar: »Ich bin nicht mehr der Letzte, Shanks.«

»Wie...? Der Letzte...?«

»Ich war der Letzte. Der einzige meiner Art, dazu verdammt, in ewiger Einsamkeit zu leben. Und glaube mir, ich _war_ einsam. Einsam, verbittert und zu stolz, das zuzugeben.«

Meine Stimme versagte für einen Moment. Was mich in den letzen Wochen immer mehr beschäftigt hatte, lastete endlich nicht mehr unausgesprochen auf meiner Seele. Shanks reagierte auf diese Neuigkeit mit einem betroffenen Blick. Voller Mitgefühl ließ er seine Finger weiter über mein Gesicht wandern, dann fragte er leise: »Was ist passiert? Wieso... warst du der Letzte?«

»Willst du das wirklich wissen?«

»Du musst es mir nicht erzählen, wenn du nicht kannst...«, sagte er schnell, aber das reichte mir bereits als Antwort.

»Es ist nun schon über 300 Jahre her«, begann ich ohne weiter auf ihn einzugehen, »Damals wurden wir ebenso geachtet wie auch gefürchtet und wir lebten keineswegs zurückgezogen. Unter uns, das ja, aber nicht zurückgezogen, so wie es für mich heute von Nöten ist. Wir besaßen die unumstrittene Macht über ganze Grafschaften und das Blut der Menschen war unsere Währung. Viele waren wir selbstverständlich nie – es unterliegt dem natürlichen Gleichgewicht, dass die Zahl der Beute stets größer ist als die der Jäger – doch letztendlich war es das, was uns zum Verhängnis wurde, nehme ich an. Die Zeit wurde reifer und mit ihr die Menschen fortschrittlicher. Wir jedoch, eines natürlichen Todes nicht befähigt, hielten eisern an unseren alten Lebensweisen fest. Wenn es einem einerlei ist, ob zwei, zwölf oder zwanzig Jahrzehnte verstreichen, macht man sich irgendwann auch keine Gedanken mehr über die Veränderung seiner Umwelt. Hätten wir jedoch vielleicht besser tun sollen. Selbst, wenn ich glaube, dass sich dadurch nichts verhindern hätte lassen können.«

»Gab es einen Aufstand?«

Shanks war ganz gebannt von meiner kleinen Geschichtsstunde. Angesichts seiner Neugierde hätte mich alles andere aber auch verwundert.

»Verschwörungen«, berichtigte ich ihn, »Die Menschen rotteten sich zu Gilden und Glaubensgemeinschaften zusammen, die alle nur ein einziges Ziel hatten: Sich aus unserer Tyrannei – wie sie unsere natürliche Überlegenheit betitelten – zu befreien. Für uns kam es als jähes Phänomen. Nicht im Traum hätten wir daran gedacht, dass sich unsere eigene Nahrungsquelle gegen uns auflehnen und ganze Adelsgeschlechter ausrotten würde. Doch genauso geschah es. Inquisitoren, Priester, Vampirjäger und dergleichen hetzte man mit der Unterstützung des gemeinen Volkes auf uns, wobei wir selbstverständlich weit in der Unterzahl waren; nicht fähig, lange Widerstand zu leisten. Weshalb es auch keine Sache von fünf Jahren war, bis man unsere Rasse nahezu restlos vom Antlitz dieser Welt getilgt hatte.«

Ich erlaubte mir eine kurze, gedenkvolle Pause. Schon lange hatte ich nicht mehr so intensiv an meine Vergangeheit gedacht und dementsprechend schmerzte es mich auch. Shanks hingegen hing förmlich an meinen Lippen.

»Du hast das alles miterlebt, ja?«, flüsterte er fassungslos.

»Zu jener Zeit war ich noch ein abenteuerlustiger Jungspund, aber nicht dumm. Frag mich nicht danach, wie ich als einziger diese Massaker überleben konnte; es geschah alles viel zu schnell. Von einer Nacht zur nächsten hatte ich weder Besitz, noch Heimat, noch... Familie. Wahrscheinlich wäre ich ebenso zum Opfer geworden, hätte ich nicht den Tag zuvor außerhalb unseres Schlosses verbracht. Somit war ich nicht anwesend, als es... geschah..., und obwohl es mein Stolz alleine nie und nimmer zugelassen hätte, befahl mir mein Verstand glücklicherweise, mein Heil in der Flucht zu suchen.«

Erneut brannten Tränen in meinen Augen, doch mit Shanks als einzigem Zeugen ließ ich ihnen gerne freien Lauf. Seine Reaktion darauf war nur, dass er mich fest in seinen Arm nahm und mich mit verständnisvoller Stille tröstete.

»Viele Jahre habe ich mich in der Wildnis versteckt und mich vom Blut der Tiere ernährt, die meinen Weg kreuzten«, fand ich den Mut wieder, weiterzuerzählen, »Wobei ich selbstverständlich nie lange an einem Ort bleiben konnte; die Menschen, die meinen Tod wollten, wussten nur zu genau, welchen Spuren sie folgen mussten. Letztlich bekamen sie mich aber nie zu Gesicht, da ich mich im Gegensatz zu vielen anderen nicht rein auf meine übernatürlichen Fähigkeiten verließ, um ihnen zu entkommen. Listen und Tricks waren ebenso von Nöten wie später auch meine Fertigkeiten mit dem Schwert, als ich mich wieder unter die Leute mischte.«

»Das hast du getan? Und sie haben dich nicht erwischt?«

»Selbstverständlich habe ich das erst gewagt, nachdem der Zeitpunkt, zu welchem man unsere Rasse für ausgelöscht erklärte, bereits 20 Jahre zurücklag.«

»25 Jahre ohne Heimat in der Wildnis?!«, Shanks war schockiert, »An deiner Stelle würde ich die Menschen hassen für alles, was sie dir angetan haben.«

»Was genau glaubst du eigentlich, dass ich ihnen gegenüber empfinde, wenn nicht Hass?«, stellte ich mit einem Schnauben die rhetorische Frage, »Und ja: Meine Rache war süß. Meines Adelstitels beraubt war ich zunächst nicht mehr als ein Landstreicher. Bald schon aber kehrte ich aus den Schatten des Exils zurück und verdingte mich in vielen verschiedenen Berufen, denen allen eines zu Grunde liegt: Das Spiel mit dem Schicksal anderer. Ich war Henker, Assassine, Totengräber, Richter, Barbier, Arzt und Lehrer.«

»Die armen Kinder...«

»Ich tauchte in einem Dorf auf und verschwand aus selbigem wieder, wenn ich es für an der Zeit hielt«, überging ich seinen zynischen Kommentar, »Ich hatte viele Namen und viele Gesichter, doch ganz gleich, wie viele Menschenleben ich auch auf mein Gewissen lud – mein Rachedurst versiegte nie. Bis heute nicht. Das einzige, was geschah, war, dass unsere Rasse zunächst an Schrecken verlor, später nur mehr in Märchen und Fabeln anzutreffen war und schließlich völlig in Vergessenheit geriet. Als ob es uns nie gegeben hätte. Und dann, als auch der letzte übriggebliebene Vampirjäger-Spross sein Ende gefunden hatte, wurde mir zum ersten Mal bewusst, dass ich alleine war. Ein einsames Überbleibsel aus einer glorreichen Zeit, dem auf ewig der Kontakt zu Artgenossen verwehrt sein sollte. Also zog ich mich aus der Gesellschaft zurück. Die Welt der Menschen, welche sie sich fortwährend neu erschufen, konnte nicht die meinige sein. Jahre der Einsamkeit kamen und gingen und niemand vermochte sie mir zu erhellen. An mir zog alles vorüber – Reiche entstanden und zerfielen, Herrscher bestiegen ihren Thron und wurden aus eigenen Reihen hinterrücks ermordet, Seuchen und Hungersnöte fielen über die Menschheit her, glorreiche Erfindungen wurden gemacht und ebenso endlos wie die Liste der Ereignisse war die meiner Opfer. Auch das Zeitalter der Piraten, welches mir nach langem Warten endlich wieder eine einigermaßen mächtige Position verschafft hat, ist nur von vorübergehender Dauer.«

Ich verstummte kurzzeitig. Was ich nun noch zu sagen hatte, richtete sich direkt an Shanks.

»Doch dann kamst du«, raunte ich, »Aus heiterem Himmel und ohne Vorwarnung. Zuerst hätte ich beinahe den großen Fehler begangen, dich wie jeden anderen auch nach dem Sex einfach umzubringen. Aber... das konnte ich nicht. Warum, das weiß ich jetzt. Ich habe mich bei dir Zuhause gefühlt und bei jedem weiteren unserer Treffen wurde mir das immer klarer. Du gibst mir all das, was ich für verloren geglaubt hatte: Liebe, Geborgenheit und Wärme. Wenn ich mich nach Zuneigung und Zärtlichkeit sehne, bist du einfach für mich da, Shanks. Du bist der Grund, warum ich... warum ich...«

Ich geriet ins Stocken. Zu bewusst war ich mir der Worte, die noch ungesagt in mir ruhten. Sie waren das einzige, woran ich in diesem Moment denken konnte, in dem ich mit tränenüberströmtem Gesicht neben Shanks lag und ihn voller Glück ansah. Ich hatte sie mir zuvor noch gar nicht auf solch intensive Weise vergegenwärtigt und somit übermannten sie mich geradezu, als ich sie endlich aussprach.

»Shanks!«, hauchte ich und presste ihn urplötzlich mit aller Kraft an mich, »Du bist der Grund, warum ich nicht mehr alleine bin!«

»Ach, Mihawk...«

»Nie mehr, nie mehr wieder alleine...«

Es war das erste Mal in meinem Leben, dass ich die Kontrolle über meine Emotionen völlig verlor. Ich hielt Shanks fest mit beiden Armen umschlungen und vergrub mich verhalten schluchzend an seiner Brust. All das, weshalb ich in meiner Vergangenheit Trauer mit Hass und Wut überspielt hatte, brach nun über mich herein und suchte einen Weg aus mir hinaus. Schmelzwasser, welches tief in mir verborgen Jahrhunderte überdauert hatte, lief meine Wangen hinab und benetzte Shanks' Haut, als nur für ihn mein Herz taute.

»Schscht, ist schon gut«, raunte er mit beruhigender Stimme, »Ich bin da. Ich liebe dich. Auch, wenn du manchmal ein sturer Holzkopf sein kannst.«

Seine Hand strich durch mein Haar, über mein Gesicht und fasste mich schließlich am Kinn, um es so weit anzuheben, dass er mir in die Augen sehen konnte. Er lächelte friedlich.

»Selber stur«, krächzte ich, was ihn zum Lachen veranlasste.

»Dann wissen wir ja jetzt, warum wir so gut zusammenpassen, was?«

Immer noch mit diesem verschmitzten Lächeln beugte er den Kopf weit zu mir hinab, bis uns nur noch wenige Milimeter voneinander trennten.

»Hör auf zu weinen«, flüsterte er, »Ich möchte, dass du fröhlich bist, Mihawk. Nach all dem, was geschehen ist, darfst du dir das ruhig einmal erlauben.«

»Leichter gesagt als getan...«, hauchte ich und schloss die Augen, damit er nicht noch länger meine Tränen sehen musste. Wenn ich schon nicht fröhlich für ihn sein konnte, dann wenigstens das.

Umso erschrockener durchzuckte es mich, als mich auf einmal seine Lippen berührten. Sanft und tröstend stahlen sie sich zuerst auf das eine Augenlid, dann auf das andere. Als wolle er mit den Tränen gleichsam die Trauer von mir nehmen, die mir positive Gefühle stets verwehrt hatte. Ich war gerührt von seiner liebevollen Geste. Niemals hätte ich dergleichen von ihm erwartet – Liebesgeständnis hin oder her.

»Du bist unmöglich, Shanks«, wisperte ich und schlug meine nun tränenfreien Augen auf, um ihn in tiefster Dankbarkeit anzusehen.

»Du doch auch«, erwiderte er und blickte nur lächelnd zurück. Da endlich konnte ich nicht mehr länger an meiner trüben Stimmung festhalten und fing schief zu grinsen an.

»Du weißt, dass du der einzige bist, der so etwas ohne tödliche Folgen zu mir sagen kann?«

»Hm, ja, kann sein«, kicherte er, »Und dieses Privileg werd ich auch ausnutzen.«

»Ach, ehrlich?«

»Ganz ehrlich.«

Wir küssten uns in stummer Übereinkunft. Ich genoss seine wärmende Nähe und die Tatsache, dass zwischen uns nun weit mehr herrschte als nur kalter Krieg. Wir waren verbunden auf eine Weise, die niemand sonst auf dieser Welt jemals spüren würde, und gaben uns somit Sicherheit. Die Sicherheit, uns aufgrund der jüngsten Ereignisse auf ewig treu zu bleiben. Ganz gleich, wie viele Menschen in den kommenden Jahren noch durch unseren Blutdurst als Sexpartner ihr Ende finden würden – was wir am allermeisten ersehnten, konnten nur wir beide uns geben.

* * *

Die Zeit mit Shanks alleine auf meinem Schloss verrann wie Wasser im Sande. Bereits nach einer Woche tauchte im frühen Morgennebel das Schiff vor Kuraigana auf, welches mir immer noch kein Wohlbehagen zu bereiten vermochte. Seine Mannschaft forderte ihren Kapitän zurück, den ich so skrupellos geraubt hatte. Das war das einzige, was mir bei diesem Anblick schmerzlich bewusst wurde, und weder Shanks noch ich waren im ersten Moment übermäßig glücklich darüber. Obwohl uns von Anfang an klar gewesen war, dass die Trennung mit jeder Sekunde näher rückte. Letztendlich siegte jedoch Vernunft über den Drang, Shanks' Tod vortäuschen zu wollen, um uns ein gemeinsames Leben zu verschaffen. Der Zeitpunkt, an dem dies von Nöten war, würde noch bald genug kommen. Spätestens dann, wenn er sich mit einem viel zu lange währenden Leben verdächtig machte.

So kam es, dass wir uns noch am Abend desselben Tages zwischen Tor und Angel gegenüberstanden; still, andächtig und mit einem Hauch von nicht zu leugnendem Wehmut. Niemals hätte ich gedacht, dass mir ein Abschied von ihm so schwer fallen würde.

»Mihawk«, sagte er leise und sah mich durch die Nacht hindurch an, »Wenn ich jetzt gehe, versprichst du mir, dass du mich vermissen wirst?«

»Genauso sehr wie du mich«, nickte ich, »Bis wir uns wieder treffen.«

Einer Eingebung folgend griff ich nach seiner Hand und zog sie vorsichtig zu mir.

»Und bis wir uns wieder treffen«, fuhr ich fort, »Wünsche ich mir, dass du auf den hier aufpasst. Einst gehörte er meiner Mutter, weshalb er dir wahrscheinlich zu klein sein wird. Aber du musst ihn nicht tragen. Nur bei dir behalten. Ich besitze das Gegenstück meines Vaters dazu.«

Ich legte den Siegelring auf seine Handfläche, dann schloss ich sanft seine Finger darum. Gestern noch hatte ich ihn aus einer der vielen Vitrinen geholt, die meinen Speisesaal zierten. Hier jedoch, in Obhut meines Liebsten, war er weitaus besser aufgehoben.

»Mihawk...«

Shanks starrte seine Faust an, die sich um den Ring ballte, dann mich und schließlich wieder seine Faust.

»Das kann ich nicht annehmen...«

»Doch, das kannst du und das wirst du«, bestimmte ich, »Diese Ringe symbolisieren die Verbindung, die zwischen uns besteht. Wenn du ihn nicht annimmst, leugnest du deine Liebe zu mir. Außerdem kann ich dann getrost das Verbot aufheben, das ich dir gegenüber ausgesprochen habe.«

»Du hast mir etwas verboten?«

Er glotzte mich verwirrt an. Sein Gedächtnis war wohl nicht gerade das allerbeste.

»Geh du nur und vergnüg dich«, lächelte ich deshalb, um ihm auf die Sprünge zu helfen, »Ich weiß ja jetzt, dass deine Liebe nur mir gilt. Alle anderen sind nur...«

»...notwendig«, vervollständigte er grinsend meinen Satz. Ja, er wusste, was er zu tun hatte, sollte ihn der Hunger plagen.

»Genau das«, raunte ich und trat einen Schritt auf ihn zu. Ich legte ihm einen Arm um die Taille, dann brachte ich meinen Mund ganz nahe an sein Ohr.

»Geh jetzt. Wir beide haben noch unsere ganz eigenen Abenteuer vor uns. Wenn dieses Zeitalter sich aber dem Ende zuneigt, wird uns das Schicksal auf einen gemeinsamen Weg führen. Ein Weg, von dem wir dann niemals mehr abweichen werden.«

»Nein, niemals. Ich liebe dich, Mihawk.«

»Ich dich auch.«

Ein letzter Kuss band uns für einen vollkommenen Moment aneinander, in dem wir dicht an dicht unter dem nachtschwarzen Himmel verweilten. Ich fühlte ihn, wie er seinen rechtmäßigen Platz an meiner Seite einnahm; sein unbändig schlagendes Herz, die ungestüme Seele in ihm und die beiden so verdammt spitzen Zähne, die sich noch bis zum Schluss nahmen, was sowohl er als auch ich brauchten, um unser verfluchtes Leben aufrecht zu erhalten.

»Mach's gut.«

Ein Flüstern war alles, was er mir zukommen ließ, kaum, dass wir unseren blutigen Kuss beendet hatten. Dann entwandte er sich meinem Griff und schob den Ring in seine Hosentasche.

»Ich werde wiederkommen«, waren seine Worte des Abschieds, bevor er sich schwungvoll umdrehte und mit wehendem Umhang in der Dunkelheit verschwand.

Lange noch stand ich da und sah ihm hinterher. Ich leckte mir den letzten verbliebenen Tropfen seines Blutes von den Lippen, ließ dessen Geschmack voller Genuss auf meiner Zunge zergehen und seufzte schließlich auf. Niemand würde je von der Tiefe dieser, unserer Beziehung erfahren. Für die Welt würden wir die Erzfeinde bleiben, die wir gewesen waren, ganz gleich, unter welchen Bedingungen wir uns auch gegenüber treten sollten. Es war der sicherste Schutz für uns. Tief in meinem Inneren jedoch...

»Und ich werde warten«, antwortete ich, selbst, wenn er mich schon längst nicht mehr hören konnte, »Ich werde auf dich warten, Shanks.«

Dies gesagt ließ ich meinen Blick noch einmal über das mondbeschienende Meer wandern, dann kehrte ich in mein Schloss zurück. Jetzt schon sehnte ich den Tag herbei, an dem ich ihn wieder in meine Arme schließen durfte. Denn von diesem Tage an würden wir endgültig vereint sein. Bis in alle Ewigkeit.

36


	2. Epilog

Nachdem ich die beiden gar nicht mehr aus dem Kopf bekommen konnte, hier noch ein kleiner, netter Epilog zum Abschluss. Er spielt nach dem ungewissen Zeitpunkt in der Zukunft, zu dem Shanks angeblich gestorben ist ;)

* * *

**Epilog**

Tiefschwarze Wolken bedeckten den Nachthimmel, während das Boot lautlos auf dem Meer dahintrieb. Hinter seinem Schleier leuchtete geheimnisvoll der Mond hervor und verwandelte somit jede neue Welle, die sanft gegen das feuchte Holz schlug, in pures Quecksilber. Ich stand stumm und majestätisch am Bug und blickte geradeaus, während ein salziger Wind mein Haar erfasste. Willentlich hatte ich meine Vergangenheit hinter mir gelassen und mit ihr meine Mannschaft und mein Schiff. Meine Zukunft lag nun direkt vor mir, auf dieser Insel, die als Silhouette schon bald am Horizont auftauchte. Sie war alles, was nun noch auf mich wartete. Sie und der Mann, der mich auf die innigste und finsterste Weise an sich gebunden hatte, die auf dieser Welt existierte.

Geistesabwesend wanderte meine Hand in den Ausschnitt meines Hemds und zog das Etwas hervor, was an einem einfachen Lederriemen befestigt Jahre der Sehnsucht erträglich gemacht hatte. Ein Siegelring, so klein und unbedeutend für jeden Außenstehenden, der für mich zum Inbegriff unserer Liebe geworden war. Zu selten, viel zu selten waren die Momente gewesen, die wir zu zweit und vor neugierigen Blicken verborgen verbracht hatten. Doch dies würde sich nun ändern. Der letzte Hafen, den ich auf meinen Reisen um die Welt anlief, war der Kuraiganas.

Ein Lächeln umspielte meine Lippen, während sich meine Faust um den Ring ballte. Niemand würde jemals erfahren, was genau geschehen war. Alle hatte ich sie getäuscht. Selbst wenn es mich schmerzte, das Vertrauen meiner engsten Freunde auf diese Weise missbraucht zu haben. Aber es war besser so; für sie und für mich. Besser war es, wenn die Welt mich tot glaubte und meine Mannschaft um mich trauerte, als wenn sie in wenigen Jahren schon dem Fluch gewahr wurden, der mich umgab. Ebenso wie der Mann, den ich liebte, hatte ich den Rückzug aus der Welt der Sterblichen gewählt. Ein Weg, auf dem es keine Umkehr gab.

So wandte ich die Augen ab von meiner Hand und richtete sie auf das, was vor mir lag. Ein Zuhause war es, zu dem ich zurückkehrte. Wie ich es vor Jahren versprochen hatte.

Im Schatten dunkler Felsen stieß das Boot am steinernen Ufer an. Ein Schritt reichte aus und ich ließ alles, was ich einst gewesen war, an Bord zurück. Als ich beinahe lautlos das Land betrat, hatte ich den Ruf des Piratenkaisers und die Pflichten des Kapitäns abgelegt und war nichts weiter als ein Schatten in der Nacht, während ich dem Weg hinauf zum Schloss folgte.

Ein Dutzend Augenpaare ließen nicht von mir, bis ich das Tor erreicht hatte. Wachhunde waren sie, diese Affen. Wachhunde, deren Respekt vor mir nicht von ungefähr kam. Zumindest schienen sie noch keine Möglichkeit gefunden zu haben, mein Haki nachzuahmen. Wobei ich gerne dabei zugesehen hätte, wie sie es versuchten.

Mit einem Kichern huschte ich durch die schweren Flügeltüren und hinein in die auf seltsame Weise vertrauten, dunklen Hallen. Dann stand ich da und regte mich nicht. Mein Atem war das einzige in der Stille, die auf das Krachen folgte, als die Türen hinter mir zufielen. Wo war er? Und wie hatte ich erwarten können, dass er mich in seiner Eingangshalle empfangen würde? Wenn wir aufeinandertrafen, brauchte er stets eine Weile, um neben mir aufzutauen. Außerdem war es unter seiner Würde, sich die Sehnsucht nach mir in irgendeiner Weise anmerken zu lassen.

Ich schloss die Augen und nahm all das in mir auf, was dieser Raum zu bieten hatte: Schwingungen, Auren, Präsenzen. Die Macht, die die Finsternis mit sich brachte, war bei mir übermäßig stark ausgeprägt und das Scannen meiner Umgebung somit ein Leichtes für mich. Und plötzlich wusste ich, welchen Weg ich einzuschlagen hatte. Als wäre ich ein Nachtfalter, den eine einzelne, goldgelbe Blüte zu sich lockte.

Meine Augen öffneten sich wieder und ich setzte mich in Bewegung. Stufe für Stufe erklomm ich, Treppe für Treppe. Hinauf auf den hohen Nordturm. Sein Lieblingsort.

Ein kühler Windstoß empfing mich, als ich die Zinnen erreichte. Dann verzog sich mein Mund zu einem Lächeln. Dort, im bleichen Licht des Mondes, stand er mit dem Rücken zu mir – der einzige, mit dem ich von nun an Zweisamkeit teilen würde. Er blickte stumm hinab auf die Insel unter ihm und ich wusste, dass er es genoss. Macht war etwas, was attraktiv auf ihn wirkte.

Nur wenige Schritte waren es, die ich tat, schließlich stand ich direkt neben ihm. Hier, in seiner unmittelbaren Umgebung, herrschte immer eine gewisse Spannung, aufgrund derer ich mich nur noch mehr zu ihm hingezogen fühlte. Er war charismatisch und unzähmbar – genauso wie der Raubvogel, dessen Namen er trug.

»Du bist tot, sagen sie.«

Seine tiefe Stimme durchdrang die Stille, doch er sah mich nicht an. Er starrte weiter in die Nacht hinaus und regte sich nicht.

»Stimmt genau«, antwortete ich, meinen Blick ebenfalls auf den Horizont gerichtet, »Ich bin – wie man so schön sagt – in der Schlacht gefallen. Meine Freunde haben mich sterben sehen. Nur, damit ich hier für dich weiterlebe.«

Beinahe gleichzeitig wandten wir uns nun einander zu. Leuchtend gelbe Augen durchstachen die meinen, während ich die harschen Gesichtszüge vor mir eindringlich studierte. Ich suchte nach etwas. Fand es und grinste.

»Und was erwartest du dir jetzt?«, fragte Mihawk, »Einen unsinnigen Spruch wie: 'Willkommen zu Hause, Schatz'?«

»Das wäre natürlich furchtbar nett und obendrein auch noch kitschig«, lachte ich, »Aber ich habe keine Erwartungen an dich.«

»Gut, das zu wissen.«

Unsere Blicke trennten sich, dann widmeten sie sich wieder der Landschaft unter uns. Fahl und mit geisterhaftem Charme fügte sie sich gemeinsam mit uns und dem schwarzen Schloss zu einem Bild zusammen. Wir waren Fürsten der Nacht und würden es auf ewig bleiben. Noch intensiver wurde dieses Gefühl, als Mihawks Hand nach der meinen griff und sie mit jedem einzelnen Finger fester packte. Energien vermischten sich, sprangen auf den jeweils anderen über und lieferten sich einen stummen Kampf. Wir waren vereint, das ja, aber wir waren ein ungleiches Paar.

»Shanks...«

Diesmal war er leise, fast zärtlich. Und ich wusste das zu schätzen.

»Ja?«

»Ich habe immer auf dich gewartet. Auf dich und auf diesen Tag, an dem du hierher zurückkehrst, um bei mir zu bleiben, bis die Ewigkeit uns einholt.«

»Was willst du mir damit sagen, Mihawk?«, entgegnete ich mit einem Schmunzeln. Es fiel ihm immer noch schwer, in Gefühlsdingen die Sache auf den Punkt zu bringen.

»Nur das eine. Aber das weißt du ja bereits.«

Ja, das wusste ich. Ich wusste es, als wir uns in einem bittersüßen Kuss ineinander lehnten. Ich wusste es, als der Geschmack von Blut meine Zunge benetzte und mir die Sinne vernebelte. Ich wusste es, als wir wieder voneinander abließen, der Druck unserer Hände so stark wie das Band zwischen uns. Und ich wusste es selbst dann noch, als wir in wortloser Übereinkunft dort auf dem Turm stehen blieben, um mit unserer bloßen Existenz die Dunkelheit zu würdigen. Jahre würden vergehen, Jahrzehnte, Jahrhunderte, vielleicht sogar Jahrtausende. Aber was wir füreinander empfanden, würde unerschütterlich bestehen bleiben. Bis in alle Ewigkeit und vielleicht sogar darüber hinaus.

* * *

Danke für's bis hierher lesen. Hoffe, es hat euch gefallen ;)

lg, Simon


End file.
